O Amor e outras drogas
by Natlia Barros
Summary: Demétria tem 20 anos, estuda sociologia, é tímida e encantada pelo colega de classe. Até que um dia, pelo sorteio de seu T.C.C sua vida muda completamente, agora infiltrada dentro de um grupo de Punks , vê que a vida pode ser mais doce do que ela imagina, e depois de conhecer Trent sua vida muda completamente. Ela vê nele toda a aventura que queria na vida, e ele vê nela toda a paz


Natália Barros

 **O Amor e Outras Drogas**

" _Obrigada Máira Nogueira, pela a história que você me contou. A partir dela consegui criar o mundo da Demétria e do Trent."_

Prologo

Último ano da faculdade, o professor pede o seguinte T.C.C "Infiltrem-se em algum grupo da sociedade e faça um relatório do comportamento de tal grupo". Ele sorteia um grupo para cada aluno, Demétria cai com os Punks e Brendon com os Skin Red. Ambos apavorados com tais grupos, Ela? toda delicada e meiga em um grupo de Punks? e ele? tudo certinho em um grupo que bate por bater nos outros? porém mudanças acontecem, Demi conhece o grupo PAC, e lá ela conhece pessoas que mudam completamente a sua vida, mas conhece um que muda tudo o que ela acredita ser certa. Aventuras, Brigas, Romance tudo envolvido em uma droga só.

 **Capitulo 1**

Hey oh, let's go Hey oh, let's go

Hey oh, let's go Hey oh, let's go

Desligo meu despertador e me sento na cama me espreguiçando, olhei para a janela a fora e vi que o sol brilhava meio fraco e a janela continha gotículas de agua por conta do frio da madrugada. Bocejo e me levanto da cama, calço meu par de chinelos com a estampa da Minnie e sigo para o banheiro. No reflexo do espelho vejo uma figura pálida, de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis, lábios proporcionais, leves olheiras, e o rosto cansado, suspiro e tento arrumar meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo comportado. Com 20 anos, eu aparentava ter 15, não era muito de usar maquiagem, muito menos gloss ou qualquer coisa do tipo e isso me dava um ar de bem mais jovem por ter traços muito delicado, coisa que por sinal tinha herdado da minha mãe, porém isso não me incentivava a usar maquiagem para ter a aparência de mais velha, gostava de mim assim, e nunca liguei para isso não é agora que vou ligar. Assim sigo minha rotina normal, vou para cozinha faço um lanche rápido, dou comida para o Bichento (meu gato de estimação que por sinal tem esse nome por causa do gato a Hermione de Harry Potter) e sigo para pegar um ônibus, entro nele e pego uma hora de transito na infernal São Paulo, a cidade que nunca dorme. Assim chego na minha querida faculdade, faço curso de Sociologia, sim me chamam de doida por isso, porém não me vejo em outra área, assim quem entro vejo meus colegas de turma esperando o portão abrir e lá vejo Brendon meu colega/paquera que por sinal é mais amigo do que paquera, bem tentar nunca tentei mas ele não me olha nada mais do que uma amiga, o que ele veria em mim tendo a Luciane ao lado dele? Ela é linda, um pouco mais baixo do que eu, cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, a pele branca e o rosto bem desenhado ela tinha um belo par de seios que chamavam a atenção de qualquer um, e uma simpatia forçada que atraia muitos, bem ela pelo menos conseguiu o Brendon, ele era muito disputado antes dela aparecer, lindo do jeito que é até compreendo, ele é alto e forte, cabelos loiros mel, e olhos cinzas, sim muito cinzas, malditos olhos sedutores cinza, nunca contei para e que sempre fui apaixonada por ele por vários motivos e um deles é pôr e ser o meu único amigo. Ele sorri com os lábios carnudos e rosados e seus olhos me olhavam com divertimento.

-Bom dia flor do dia-sorriu cantando o velho bordão e meu braço se arrepiou ao ouvir sua voz grossa e veluda.

-Bom dia-devolvi o sorriso, porém ele se apagou ao ver a Luciane ao lado dele me olhando com a cara poucos amigos- Bom dia Luciane-foi meio que um sussurro, eu tinha a maldita mania de ter medo dela.

-Bom dia só se for para você, onde já se viu as 07:00 da manhã falar que é bom o dia? Para mim o dia vai ser bom quando meu pai me der um cartão sem limites para gastar no shopping-bufou ela me olhando e eu corei de vergonha por ser respondida dessa maneira.

-Luce, por favor querida controle seu mau humor e não desconte nos outros-Brendon apertou levemente a mão dela e ergueu as sobrancelhas de um modo muito lindo, ele fazia isso quando queria que ela pedisse desculpa para mim quando fosse mau educada, ela revirou os olhos e me olhou atravessado.

-Desculpe Demétria-Me olhou e eu sorri de canto.

-Tudo bem-sorri de canto procurando já um lugar para deixar eles a sós.

-Minha turma está se reunindo hoje eu tenho que convencer esse bando de babacas a comprar meu produto-bufou ela olhando para o grupo de Marketing que ela cursava, eu não consigo imaginar uma pessoa como ela vendendo alguma coisa, porém ela devia usar os truques dela (como mostrar os seios, ou fazer boquete para o cliente) me repreendi mentalmente por esses pensamentos, eu não devia fazer isso, eu em menos de 7 meses me tornaria uma socióloga, não poderia ser assim- Vou com eles ok? Nos vemos na hora da saída no lugar de sempre-olhou para o Brendon e ele assentiu calmamente.

-Ok, juízo em-disse ele sorrindo de lado, oh santo deus como eu amava esse sorriso de lado.

-Juizo é meu sobrenome querido-disse ela dando um selinho nele, eu bufei, se juízo é o sobrenome dela o primeiro é sem. Me repreendi mais uma vez por rotular ela, mas ela também não facilitava para mim.

-Até mas-disse e ela saiu rebolando o belo traseiro dela.

-Desculpe pela Luce-Brandon tocou meu ombro de forma carinhosa e eu sorri.

-Tudo bem eu já me acostumei ela ... parece não gostar muito de mim-ele sorriu de lado e assentiu.

-Ciúmes, ela é assim-eu ri de uma maneira irônica.

-Ciúmes de mim? Pelo amor-disse e ele riu.

-Pois é eu já disse que só vejo você como uma amiga, na verdade como uma irmã, mas ela é assim isso que é o foda da história-disse e eu sorri de lado, claro que o irmã doeu, porém eu não podia reclamar, se eu tivesse dito a ele desde o começo que gostava dele, talvez fosse eu no lugar da Luciane.

-Tudo bem ... abriu o portão vamos? -perguntei e ele sorriu assentindo e entramos. Nossa sala era um tanto... como posso dizer? Exótica. Tinhas pilhas de livros espalhados pela sala, as carteiras juntadas em trio ou até mesmo em grupo, era assim que nosso professor gostava de aplicar nossa própria matéria na sala, como ele diz "Sociologia é se socializar nada de individualizar" e por isso nossa sala é assim bagunçada, eu e o Bredon nos sentamos na janela junto com um grupo mas calmo, me sento e logo o Brendon senta ao meu lado a espera do Dorival, nosso professor, Não deu dois minutos e logo entra aquele homem magro com a aparência de louco,, entra numa afobação que nunca vi na minha vida e eu ri um pouco, ele tinha cabelos grisalhos e a pele um pouco enrugada, era alto e magro demais, mas ele era um ótimo professor e um excelente amigo par todos;

-Bom dia alunos é ótimo rever vocês-disse ele todo afobado e colocando seus livros na mesa- tenho ótimas notícias ontem à noite eu passei estudando o T.C.C de vocês- ótimo eu tinha me esquecido que ele ia passar a porcaria do T.C.C , para quem não sabe T.C.C é Trabalho de conclusão de curso, eu tenho que resumir 4 anos de curso em um trabalho só, oh deus a paz acabou.

-Desembucha professor qual é Tema? -perguntou a Laura a melhor aluna da classe e bem, a mas bocuda também.

-Bem vamos lá-disse ele tirando um papel do bolso e nos olhou sorrindo- "Infiltrem-se em algum grupo da sociedade e faça um relatório do comportamento do mesmo "-disse ele e eu e o Brendon nós olhamos, o que ele quis dizer com isso?

-Como assim professor? -perguntou o Bredon.

-Quero que cada um de vocês entrem em um grupo propriamente ditos, como os emos, Rockeiros, e etc-disse ele e eu mordi os lábios oh deus! que grupo eu escolho? Eu não me encaixo em nenhum.

-Eu quero ficar no dos Rapper's-disse o menino do meu lado sorrindo

-Ah eu também quero-disse a Monica lá no fundo.

-Hey hey-chamou o professor- já para não ter esse tipo de bagunça eu vou sortear.

-Ah-dissemos todos juntos.

-Isso não me cheira a coisa boa-sussurrou o Brendon e eu assenti, o professor com a mesma afobação pego um saquinho com vários papeis e foi passando aluno por aluno, a cara e exclamação das pessoas eram as piores possíveis.

-Puta merda professor Reggae?-disse o Izaque

-Sem palavrões na minha sala garoto-disse ele passando pelo Brandon- ou é esse grupo ou você não termina o curso, você que sabe-disse o Brendon enfiou a mão dentro do saco e logo tirou, sua cara foi a pior que eu vi de todos.

-Brendon? O que você tirou?-perguntei

-Não professor nesse grupo eu não entro nem a pau-disse ele sério e aquilo me assustou ele nunca foi de negar nenhum trabalho nesses anos de faculdade.

-Você que sabe meu rapaz, mas esses 5 anos de notas boas realmente não valera nada sem o T.C.C-disse ele e me entregou o saco, eu estremeci na hora, e se eu não gostasse do meu grupo? Eu iria recusar também? Jogaria para o ar 5 anos de faculdade? Não mesmo. Enfiei minha mão no saco de tirei um papel, com as mãos meio tremulas eu abri e perdi o folego.

-Ah não-sussurrei olhando, eu não acredito, não mesmo.

-Qual é o seu grupo?-perguntou o Brandon com a cara não muito boa.

-Fala o seu primeiro-disse e ele suspirou.

-Skin Red-disse e eu tapei a boca com as mãos, meu deus era pior que o meu, para quem não sabe Skin Red são um grupo de pessoas que batem nas pessoas pelo simples fato de não gostar dela ou de algo parecido, como o Brendon a pessoa mas amorosa desse mundo iria bater em alguém sem razão?.

-Oh deus eu... sinto muito Brendon-disse e ele me olhou serio como nunca olhou.

-Qual é o seu?-perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Punk-disse ele sorriu de um modo estranho.

-Não imagino você toda de preto e ouvindo rock pesado-disse e eu sorri de lado.

-E eu não imagino você batendo nas pessoas sem motivo-disse ele apertou os lábios.

-Bem alunos-chamou o professor e nós voltamos a atenção para ele- amanhã quero que todos venham a caráter do grupo que foi sorteado, não quero saber quem não vier sinal eu esses 5 anos foram de brincadeira-disse ele e nos, nós olhamos, isso realmente ia mudar minha vida a partir de agora eu sentia isso.

Capitulo 2

Depois que a aula terminou o Brendon saiu na frente e nem olhou para trás, eu o entendia, estava sendo difícil para ele aceitar isso e querer ficar sozinho, eu faria o mesmo. Desci a rua da minha casa assim que eu sai do ônibus, fiquei pensando em como eu teria que mudar radicalmente meu visual, de como tudo iria mudar a partir de agora, suspirei e olhei para o lado, um bando de punks vindo com várias garrafas na mão e rido alto uns brincando com os outros, eles não pareciam muito assustador, o da frente era o que parecia menos Punk deles, com um óculos aviador o cabelo mel jogado para cima e uma barba rala, suas roupas estava mais para de rockeiro do que punk, ele olhou em minha direção, não sei certamente se olhou para mim por causa dos óculos e mandou um sorriso muito atraente, ele abaixou os óculos e piscou para mim e se virou seguindo sua turma que se quer tinha prestado atenção na minha existência, meu rosto esquentou, abaixei o olhar e segui meu caminho, meu deus, nunca na minha vida aquilo tinha acontecido, será que ele estava gozando com a minha cara? Creio eu que sim. Bem depois que eu acordei da minha paranoia pessoal cheguei em casa e liguei meu notebook, pesquisei o estilo e não gostei muito, capaz que eu ia pintar meu cabelo de rosa ou roxo, deixei meu corpo cair na cadeira e suspirei, o que eu ia fazer? Quando de repente uma ideia surge na minha cabeça, aquele menino ele não era totalmente punk, só vestia roupas escuras, eu podia fazer isso também, com um pulo sai da cadeira e fui para uma galeria do rock, gastei metade do meu dinheiro reserva que meus pais mandavam (Ganhei bolsa em um cidade longe então eles me deram uma casa e mandavam dinheiro, sim eram ricos, porém eu fazia questão de esconder isso) , assim que terminei minhas compras eu tomei coragem e fui na cabeleireira do meu bairro, dizem que ela é muito boa então vou confiar nela.

-Boa tarde-disse entrando e ela sorriu.

-Olá veio marcar hora? -perguntou ela e eu sorri.

-Não, bem não tem como fazer encache? Eu preciso muito mudar meu visual é para experiência de campo da minha faculdade e é para amanhã-disse e ela franziu os lábios.

-Olha se não for demorar muito, eu posso fazer rapidinho- eu sorri aliviada.

-Não é, quero apenas que repique meu cabelo e deixe ele um loiro opaco-ela me olhou meio estranho e sorriu.

-Tem certeza mocinha? Seu cabelo é tão lindo, vai ficar tão agressivo para seu rosto-disse e eu suspirei, não tinha muito opção.

-Não tenho muita opção-disse e ela suspirou.

-Ok venha cá garota, vamos radicalizar isso ai-eu sorri e fui para a cadeira. Vi o processo inteiro, desde ela repicando meu cabelo longo e resto deixando ele em camadas, e logo depois pegar um loiro bem claro e passar, realmente eu tinha ficado outra pessoa, tinha até ganhado uma aparência mais velha o que me surpreendeu, ela olhou para o espelho e sorriu- se for ajuda, use maquiagem escura, você vai matar os garotos de tesão-brincou e eu ri meio sem graça. A ida para casa foi meio estranha, alguns homens mexeram comigo, e outros ficaram me encarando com cara de interesse, nunca tinha acontecido isso na minha vida, e agora que está acontecendo eu estou me sentindo uma carne exposta para os cachorros, cheguei em casa e consegui respirar, joguei as roupas novas e separei a que eu ia usar amanhã de manhã, comecei a pintar minhas unhas de preto, e vi se a maquiagem que minha mãe tinha me dado estava boa ainda, e graças a deus ela só tinha mandado cor escura, quando vi já era uma da manhã, corri para meu quarto e me joguei na cama, meu deus como será que o povo iria reagir diante desse meu novo visual?.

Acordei com o sol batendo no meu rosto, sentei na cama e bocejei, vesti meus chinelos da Minnie e fui para o banheiro, o mesmo ritual, porém hoje o reflexo era outro, de uma mulher, sim essa pequena mudança no cabelo já me deixou bem madura, eu meio que sorri, eu realmente estava linda, tomei meu banho , sequei o cabelo com o secador e ele ficou lindo meio volumoso com um toque de rebeldia, vesti uma blusa de tecido mole dos ramones uma jaqueta de couro preta com aqueles pinos nos ombro, um shorts preto com correntes, uma meia calça preta e um coturno preto, comecei a fazer minha maquiagem forte e preta, com lápis delineador e sombra preta, um batom vermelho , assim que terminei eu não vi no que acreditei eu estava muito, muito sexy, de um jeito que nunca estive na minha vida inteira, eu suspirei meia aflita e sai com coragem de casa, e todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma desconhecida, coloquei o óculos aviador preto e sai, antes passei na padaria e comprei um maço de cigarro, eu teria que entrar de cabeça na minha personagem, o moço do balcão me comia com os olhos e isso eu gostei por que ele era um belo de um morenaço, peguei o ônibus normal, aguentando as pessoas me encarando, e desci em frente a faculdade como sempre, não era só eu mas como todos de sociologia estavam mudados, cada um com um estilo, um mais louco do que o outro, quando vi de longe o Brendon perto do portão com uma blusa vermelha e uma jaqueta de couro sem mangas, uma calça de couro com botas do mesmo tecido, ele tinha um brinco na orelha e tinha rapado as laterais do cabelo ficando muito Bad Boy, ele estava muito lindo, meu deus bota lindo nisso, a Luciane estava do lado dele com a cara mas encantada do que eu, e eu gemi de frustração por um minuto eu tinha esquecido dela, fui me aproximando e ele desviou a atenção para mim e abriu a boca sem soltar nada, apenas me olhou de cima a baixo como nunca tinha olhado antes, meu rosto corou de vez.

-Oh meu deus Demétria? É você? -perguntou ele agora com um sorriso e um olhar diferente, um olhar de interesse, oh eu gostei disso.

-Pois é o que um trabalho não faz com a pessoa-sorri e tirei os óculos e ele me olhou mas embasbacado ainda.

-Você está de maquiagem, meu deus você está ... –disse ele e antes que ele terminasse o Renan um outro garoto lindo da minha sala completou.

-Perfeita-disse ele parando e me olhando- Nossa Demétria, você como Punk ficou perfeita, eu adoraria ser um punk agora-disse ele com uma blusa do System e eu sorri envergonhada.

-Obrigada-disse sorrindo de lado e ele sorriu e saiu piscando

-Nossa gente ela só passou maquiagem, não está tão diferente assim-Luciane me olhou de cima a baixo com a inveja corroendo nos olhos e eu sorri de lado.

-Luce não começa por favor-disse o Brandon e ela bufou.

-Você sempre defende ela-disse ela irritada.

-Por que ela nunca fez nada para você, não começa com esse ciúme chato pelo amor de deus-disse e ela o olhou brava.

-Engole ela então-disse ela brava e saiu batendo os pés, nossa que adulta.

-Vai atrás dela-disse e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Ela tem que aprender a se controlar, esquece ela vamos falar de você, garota você está esplêndida-disse e eu sorri.

-Você não está nada mau, pensei que não iria fazer-disse e ele sorriu de lado.

-Ou eu fazia ou ficava sem meu diploma e outra os caras não pode me forçar a nada, qualquer coisa eu saio e falo o ocorrido para o diretor aqui da facul-disse e eu sorri.

-Você é bom homem, sei que vai fazer o certo-disse e ele sorriu de lado.

-Nossa você está muito linda mesmo-disse eu fiquei vermelha.

-É você já disse-disse e ele riu.

-Eu sei só que nem parece a garotinha que eu conheci, agora parece que você está mesmo com 20 anos-sorriu de lado e ficou me olhando diretamente nos olhos e eu desviei o olhar, meu deus o que está acontecendo.

-Bem vamos entrar o portão foi liberado-disse e ele assentiu entramos na sala e todos apreciam diferente porém todos também olhavam para mim, sempre ouvia um assovio e coisa do tipo, ual cara eu devia ter feito isso antes. Sentamos no lugar de sempre e o professor chegou e sorriu.

-ótimo todos estão a caráter, bem começa hoje o t.c.c de vocês e em questão a roupas vocês já passaram-disse ele sorrindo-hoje cada um vai procurar sua turma e começar a pesquisa, vocês tem 7 meses para se adaptarem e serem aceitos e começa a parti de já-disse ele e todos se levantaram, o que? Já? Onde eu iria arrumar um grupo de manhã assim? Que bosta.

-Hey Demétria-chamou o Renan e eu me virei.

-Sim?-disse

-Bem eu sei que a gente não se fala muito mais ... tem um grupo chamado PAC que fica perto da onde você mora, eles são bem legais eu já andei uma vez com eles, são Punks, você podia se enturmar com eles, vai gostar-disse e eu sorri muito agradecida.

-Nossa Renan eu não sei como te agradecer-disse sorrindo e ele sorriu.

-Bem tem um jeito-disse ele coçando a nuca-topa sair comigo fim de semana? -perguntou e eu me assustei com a pergunta, na verdade eu me surpreendi, mas por que eu perderia a oportunidade?

-Ah-disse meio sem jeito- por que não, só marca onde e quando e eu vou-disse e ele sorriu.

-Ok, depois que falo com você, boa sorte-disse beijando minha bochecha e eu sorri, assim que ele saiu eu comecei a pular.

\- Brandon eu vou sair com o Renan dar para acreditar nisso? -perguntei sorrindo e a cara dele estava completamente fechada.

-Não, não da-disse ele passando na minha frente sem falar anda, o que deu nele?

-Brandon? Brandon?-chamei ele seguiu em frente sem olhar para trás ótimo. Sai para fora da faculdade e não o vi mas, não sei o porquê dessa reação mas eu tinha que ir logo procurar esse tal de PAC. Sai e fui indo em uma rua deserta onde tinhas vários muros pichados com as inicias PAC, acho que era ali, quando um grupo entrou na mesma rua que eu, eu tomei coragem me encostei em um muro tirei rápido o maço de cigarro e acendi um, puxei e soltei lentamente para não me engasgar, e saiu a fumaça lentamente, ufa graças a deus eu não me engasguei, o grupo ia passar por mim e parou.

-Hey quem é você? -perguntou uma menina de cabelo azul.

-Alguém-disse sem dar importância, meu deus eu teria que ser assim se quisesse entrar no grupo deles.

-Ok alguém qual é o seu nome? -perguntou um rapaz muito alto e muito musculoso.

-Qual é o seu? -perguntei e ele sorriu de lado.

-Ual você é bocudinha garota-disse ele se aproximando, ele tinha cabelos curtos e marrom, a barba rala e bem feita, e muitas tattos espalhadas pelo corpo- Meu nome é Theo Theo-disse ele

-Theo Theo? Duas vezes? -perguntei e ele sorriu de lado

-Sim fica mais legal-disse ele me olhando de cima a baixo- e o seu?-perguntou e eu dei um trago no cigarro, o negócio ruim.

-Demi-disse e ele sorriu.

-Demi? Só?-perguntou

-Sim, só-disse e joguei o cigarro e apaguei com a bota e ele não tirava o olho de mim.

-Sou lia-disse a de cabelo azul- nunca te vi aqui pelas redondezas-ela me olhou desconfiada e eu dei um meio sorriso.

-Sou nova por aqui-disse andando meio largado e me estiquei- achei um lugar tranquilo e vim para fumar, mas se quiser eu vou embora, não sabia que aqui era a área de vocês-disse limpando minha bota.

-Todas as áreas que estiver escrito PAC são nossa-disse o Theo.

-Ah ... o que significa PAC?-perguntei e eles rirão em conjunto.

-Punks Amam é o Caralho-disse e eu fiz careta.

-Nossa que nome mas Punk-disse e ele sorriu.

-É pois é-disse ele me olhando ainda como se estivesse me analisando.

-ok pessoal desculpa aê pelo transtorno vou para lá-disse girando meu corpo e voltando lentamente, deus por favor mande eles pedirem para eu ficar.

-Hey garota-obrigada deus-Onde você mora? -perguntou uma garota de cabelo branco praticamente.

-Logo ali, não muito longe-disse e ela sorriu

-Sou Debby-disse ela- quer se juntar com a gente? -perguntou

-Hum, e eu posso? -perguntou

-Primeiro você tem que ser aceita pelo Trent e pelo Daron ai quem sabe você entra para o PAC-disse o Theo Theo.

-Ok vamos ver esses poderoso ai, quem sabe não faço parte da turma-disse ele riu.

-Você é maneira garota, vem-disse e eu comecei a andar com eles.

-E ai o que você faz da vida? Trabalha? Estuda?-perguntou a Debby e eu dei ombros.

-Só estudo, faço faculdade-disse

-Hum faculdade do que?-perguntou a Lia.

-Biologia-menti- é legal-disse andando.

-Nossa é muito difícil ver uma Punk fazendo faculdade quanto mas de biologia-disse o Theo Theo.

-Pois é sou meia rebelde-disse e eles riram- meus pais queriam que eu fizesse então eu fiz para ganhar uma casa-menti outra vez, eu que praticamente insisti para fazer uma faculdade.

-Hum ... seus pais são ricos?-perguntou a Lia

-Sim são, um bando de fúteis, por isso que vim para cá, ter minha casa, minha vida, e um grupo novo-disse e ele sorriu.

-Boa garota-disse batendo no meu ombro de leve e eu sorri, apesar do Brendon ser meu amigo por anos, ele nunca brincou assim comigo, como um amigo mesmo.

-Vem já estamos chegando-disse e entramos em uma espécie de toca, onde nós fomos entrando, estava tudo escuro e quando foi chegando a claridade tinha três pessoas lá, uma sentada sozinha no canto, e dois sentados na mesa conversando sobre algo sério.

-Trent, Daron, Catrina eu tenho apresentar uma amiga-disse o Theo e o que estava no escuro, se mexeu.

-Quem? Sabe que não gosto de estranhos Theo Theo-disse uma voz grossa e muito sensual, eu não vi o rosto dele, mas só a voz me deixou toda arrepiada, a voz do Brendon me arrepiava mas a dele arrepiava até cantos mais profundos do meu corpo.

-Trent tente ser simpático ela é nova por aqui-disse e o homem que estava no escuro levantou e saiu e veio para claridade. Oh meu deus, eu ... perdi o folego, que homem mais perfeito é esse, ele tinha uns 2,00 metros brincado, seu corpo era cheio de tatto e tinha um volume de músculos exuberante, olhos Verdes penetrantes, e o cabelo liso cortado para o lado, meu deus, eu nunca tinha visto homem tão perfeito em toda minha vida.

-Qual é o seu nome-perguntou ele com a mesma voz sensual e grossa.

-De..De..Demi-gaguejei bonito, ele riu fraco e balançou a cabeça.

-Ele tem o dom de deixar as meninas sem fala-disse outro aparecendo, opa esse eu conhecia, era o menino que piscou ontem para mim- Prazer princesa sou Deron, ao seu dispor-disse ele sorriu de um jeito muito sensual, ele tinha grandes olhos azuis-É só Demi?-perguntou

-Sim só demi-disse para ele.

-Ok Só Demi, de onde veio?-perguntou o Tal do Trent para mim.

-Campinas, interior-disse e ele me olhou.

-Por que saiu de lá?-perguntou

-Por que eu quis?-dei ombros e ele sorriu de lado.

-Garota, se quiser entrar no meu grupo, tem que me respeitar então por favor baixa a bola-disse e fui eu que sorri.

-Só te respondi ué-disse e ele me olhou, como se eu fosse um cavalo indomável, sinceramente eu não sei de onde eu tirei essa coragem minha, tudo por um diploma.

-Tire o óculos gosto de falar olho a olho com a pessoa-disse e eu respirei fundo controlando meu nervosismo, tirei o óculos e enganchei na blusa, e o olhei, ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e eu tentei não me intimidar.

-Belos olhos-disse o Daron, e eu sorri de lado- Juro que já te vi em algum lugar-disse e o nervosismo me bateu, ele lembra de ontem?

-Eu cheguei hoje, meio impossível de me conhecer-disse e voltei a olhar para o Trent que me analisava de cima a baixo.

-ok, quantos anos você tem? -perguntou ele

-20-disse

-Trabalha? Faz faculdade? -perguntou

-Faço faculdade, Biologia-disse ele tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu, me ofereceu um e eu peguei, não iria recusar, ele me ofereceu fogo e eu acendi e traguei do mesmo jeito, devagar para não me engasgar com a fumaça, soltei a fumaça desejando nunca mas colocar aquilo na boca e ele me observou.

-Certeza? Biologia? Não faz Sociologia? -perguntou e eu quase engasguei, meu deus ele descobriu? Não sei mas não vou dar sinal do meu nervosismo. Soltei uma risada de como se achasse aquilo engraçado e dei mais um trago no cigarro.

-Essa matéria é para manés, eles não sabem nada sobre a Sociologia, pelo menos acham que sabem, são um bando de merdas que pensam que só por que fez faculdade acha que pode opinar e manipular o jeito que as pessoas agem-disse e ele sorriu de canto com o cigarro na boca que dava um ar de bad boy sexy, meu deus eu cuspi no prato em que eu comi agora.

-Bom muito bom, uma estudante de Sociologia já ia chorar e sair correndo, fiquei sabendo que ia ter trabalho de lá para T.C.C para se infiltrar em um de nossos grupos, mas você parece ser bióloga mesmo, assim espero-disse ele me olhando de canto e se virou- Vem Catrine-disse e uma moça muito linda o acompanhou e o seguiu, ela me olhou de cima a baixo e me olhou feio, ela era de babar mesmo, ele passou os braços em volta do pescoço dela e me olhou- Bem vinda ao PAC Demi-disse sorrindo e eu sorri, ele me traria confusões, muitas confusões

Capitulo 3

–Não liga para ele, ok? Ele tenta intimidar as pessoas-disse o Daron sorrindo e eu sorri de canto.

–E ele conseguiu-disse e eles rirão- bem por que vocês não me avisaram que ele era tão ...-disse sem encontrar palavras.

–Bonito?-perguntou a Debby e eu sorri meio constrangida.

–Chega espanta, nunca vi homem tão ... bonito assim-sussurrei e o Daron e o Theo reviraram os olhos.

–É muito bom ouvir isso, serio eu nem me importei pode continuar-disse o Theo theo e eu ri.

–Você é muito bonito Theo Theo, e forte também-disse e ele sorriu

–Agora sim eu gostei-disse ele e eu sorri, eles se sentaram e eu me sentei do lado da Lia.

–Bem, tem certeza que seu nome é só Demi?-perguntou o Daron e eu sorri.

–Não-disse sorrindo de lado e ele sorriu.

–Adoro garotas misteriosas-disse ele me olhando e eu corei um pouco, eu devia me acostumar com isso.

–Ah conta seu nome verdadeiro ai-disse a Debby e eu ri.

–Seu nome é Debby mesmo? E o seu é lia?-perguntei e as duas sorrirão.

–Não mesmo-disse a Debby acendendo um cigarro que aposto que era maconha- meu nome verdadeiro é tão ridículo que eu preferi inventar um-disse ela me olhando e eu sorri.

–Meu nome é Natália, tira Nata e ficou Lia, não gosto muito de Natália-disse a Lia, e eu sorri de canto.

–Meu nome é Theo mesmo, só que Theo Mendes, Prefiro Theo Theo dá mas tesão-disse ele sorrindo e mordendo o lábio de forma muito sexy.

–Da mesmo-disse a Lia e ele sorriu e deu um beijo de tirar o folego nela, eu arregalei os olhos e o Daron riu.

–Hey gata só para avisar, aqui ninguém é dono de ninguém, você fica com quem quer na hora que quer, então vai ser normal ver o Theo Theo pegando a Lia ou até mesmo a Debby, e bem, você pode ser a próxima também-disse o Daron e o Theo sorriu.

–Boa em, nunca experimentei uma loirinha-disse o Theo Theo.

–Quem sabe um dia, bem distante-disse sorrindo.

–Oul levou um fora grandão-disse o Daron rindo e o Theo Theo riu.

–Deixa eu pegar ela de jeito que ela vai mudar de ideia rapidinho-disse ele piscando, ual eu estou flertando, que legal.

–Demi, ele tem uma pegada ótima-disse a Lia e eu sorri.

–Ou ninguém vai falar da minha pegada também?-perguntou o Daron.

–Ele é um ótimo parceiro sexual, vai por mim-disse a Lia e eu corei muito.

–Ótimo é pouco-disse a Debby e o Daron sorriu de canto e cruzou os braços para trás da cabeça e piscou.

–Obrigada meninas-disse ele sorriu e olhando para mim, e eu consegui o encarar sem medo e nem se constranger, eu estava ficando boa nisso-E comigo vai ser um dia distante também?-perguntou ele e eu sorri.

–Não, vamos deixar rola-disse e ele sorriu.

–Já é um começo-disse ele.

–Agora um que eu quero experimentar a pegada é o Trent, a Catrine vive falando que a dele é inesquecível-disse a Debby.

–Deixar eu pegar ela, que ela vai ver o que é pegada-disse o Theo Theo com cara de quem ia aprontar e recebeu um tapa do Daron.

–É minha irmã ou respeita-disse o Daron e ele sorriu.

–Verdade desculpa eu esqueci, mas que sua irmã é gostosa ela é-disse o Theo e ele revirou os olhos.

–Ela é uma vaca isso sim-disse a Lia.

–Ei, pode parando-disse o Daron.

–Falo só as verdades querido, ela e uma vaca e você sabe disso-disse ela sorrindo e eu só observava tudo.

–Ela... me olhou como se eu fosse uma ameaça, acho que não gostou de mim-disse em uma tentativa de mudar de assunto .

–Claro você é gostosa, e é do tipo rara em um grupo de Punks, loirinha do olho azul, você é uma perdição Demi-disse o Theo Theo sentando do meu lado e passando o braço em volta do meu ombro, eu sorri e neguei.

–Só por isso?-perguntei

–Trent te olhou com interesse, todos perceberam-disse o Daron- minha irmã é louquinha por ele, só que ele só quer comer ela, e a idiota não vê, assim como ele faz com as escolhidas-disse ele.

–Escolhidas? -perguntei

–Sim é muito raro ver o Trent com uma mulher, então a gente brincou que são as escolhidas, ele escolhe por dedo quem ele pega, e quem não pega, o cara tem o poder, se ele falar eu quero ela, a mulher vem de 4-disse a Lia

–Literalmente-disse o Theo rindo.

–Credo, essas anencefalas não veem que ele só quer elas para usar o corpo delas como um objeto de prazer para depois usar e jogar fora?-perguntei e todos me olharam espantados.

–Oi?-perguntou a Lia.

–o que é anencefalia?-perguntou o Theo Theo.

–Pessoas que nascem sem cérebro-disse e eles começaram a rir.

–Você é muito engraçada, uma nerd sexy engraçada-disse o Daron e eu sorri de lado, consegui conquistar ele isso era bom.

–Você citou Renato Russo né?-perguntou a Debby.

–Sim eu amo ele-disse sorrindo, um ponto para mim, eu sabia que o Renato antes de ir para o Rock, era Punk, e conheceu o guitarrista do Sex Pistols que é uma banda Punk.

–Grande Renato-disse o Daron

–Grande Renato-repetiram todos e eu sorri.

–Qual tua banda favorita?-perguntou a Debby e eu meio que gelei, por que eu não tinha pesquisado muito sobre bandas punks- pode falar qualquer uma, não temos preconceito-disse e eu sorri.

–Beatles, eu ... eu cresci ouvindo eles, ajudaram muito na minha adolescência-disse sorrido de canto.

–Grande Renato amava John Lennon-disse o Theo Theo.

–Ele fez um show muito bosta, por que estava de luto com a morte de John-disse a Lia e eu sorri, essa história eu também sabia.

–Qual sua musica preferida?-perguntou o Daron e minhas bochechas coraram.

–Vamos mudar de assunto-disse e ele sorriu.

–Pode falar, vamos sem medo-disse e olhei um violão de lado.

–Posso pegar?-perguntei

–É do Trent-disse ele- mas pode pegar-disse ele me entregando, eu peguei e todas as minhas recordações vieram, da minha professora, sorrindo, seus lindos olhos azuis, e os cabelos loiros.

(Rápido Flashback)

–Vamos Demi, é a sua musica-sorriu docemente para mim.

–Não é não-sorri travessa e ela sorriu e acariciou meu rosto.

–É sim querida, Lucy é seu segundo nome lembra-sorri e ela sorriu de volta- vamos eu no piano e você no violão-sorri animada.

(Fim do Flashback)

–Demi?-chamou o Daron e eu dei um pulinho.

–oi?-perguntei e ele sorriu

–Não vai tocar? -perguntou e eu sorri constrangida perdida nos meus pensamentos, arrumei o violão nas minhas pernas e comecei a tocar.(É mais ou menos assim que eu imagino a voz da Demi watch?v=YPqljk0dGOk)

–Picture yourself in a boat on a river With tangerine trees and marmalade skies Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly A girl with kaleidoscope eyes-Cantei a primeira parte suavemente, como eu tinha aprendido, não considerava minha voz muito bonita, mas também não era desagradável-Cellophane flowers of yellow and green Towering over your head Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes And she's gone- chegava a parte que eu mais amava da música, a parte que falava meu Segundo nome- Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds Lucy in the sky with diamonds- nossa eu chegava ao êxtase só de cantar de novo essa música, fazia tanto anos, até que vi uma fugira apoiada na parede e travei, o Trent me olhava fixo, estava sem camisa mostrando todas as suas tatuagens, a calça baixa mostrava as curvas que faziam um v abaixo do seu abdômen, ele estava de braços cruzados, e atrás dele estava descendo a Catrine com um shorts dele e um sutiã vermelho muito sexy, ela também era cheia de tatuagens, parei na hora de tocar e cantar.

–Ah por que parou, estava tão bonito-disse a Debby. Eu apontei com a cabeça e todos se viraram e virão os dois.

–ah o estraga prazer-disse o Theo Theo.

–Ouvi o som do meu violão-disse ele me olhando- todos nessa casa sabem que eu odeio que mexam nas minhas coisas sem permissão-disse sem desgrudar o olhar do meu.

–Desculpa eu não sabia-disse acho que minha cara estava igual de um pimentão.

–Não precisa se desculpa, fui eu que dei o violão para ela-disse o Daron- eu esqueci que você tem essa de não dividir as coisas-disse o Daron e eu me levantei e entreguei o violão para ele.

–Não quero saber quem pegou ou coisa do tipo, só não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas ok? Que fique claro isso-disse ele tomando o violão da minha mão com certa brutalidade, a Catrine sorriu.

–Vamos já pegou o violão-disse ela enganchando no braço dele e eu a invejei por isso.

–Ve se desce da próxima vez vestida Catrine, papai e mamãe não criaram você para ser puta-disse o Daron.

–Ei, vai com calma no palavreado-disse o Trent.

–Trent na boa, conversa de família aqui, você só come ela ok?-disse ele e eu tranquei minha respiração.

–Olha aqui Maninho, se eu dou ou deixo de dar para alguém é problema meu, e outra se eu quiser ando pelada aqui –disse ela sorrindo- prefiro ser puta assumida, do que vestida e se fazendo de santa-disse olhando para mim e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, respondo ou mato? Eis a questão, quando eu ia responder meu celular começa a tocar Sex Pistols, eu não seria burra de deixar Taylor Swift, e vi que era o Brendon.

–Fala-disse

–Já achou o grupo?-perguntou

–Sim-disse

–Tá com eles?-perguntou

–Aham-disse

–Está brava comigo-perguntou?

–Não eu não estou brava com você-disse e percebi que todos estavam olhando para mim e prestando atenção na minha conversa- Na verdade eu estou, aquele trabalho de Biologia está me tirando do serio, e você não me ajuda, eu realmente não sei o que esta acontecendo com você, mas isso está me deixando muito puta-disse sorrindo e olhando para a Catrine que sorriu de volta, vadia.

–Me desculpa-ah graças a deus ele entendeu que estava falando por código- Eu já terminei com meu grupo, se puder posso passar na sua casa? Daqui a pouco?-perguntou

–Não estou em casa-disse meia fria, eu tinha odiado ele ter me deixado falando com o vento.

–Demi ... por favor quero pedir desculpas pessoalmente-disse ele e eu suspirei.

–Ta ok Eu vou embora, me encontra em casa-disse e desliguei.

–Namoradinho?-perguntou o Daron e eu ri.

–Não, tenho amor à vida, só um colega de faculdade-disse colocando o meu celular de volta no bolso- Bem eu vou indo, tenho que refazer a revolução da espécie-disse e olhei para o Trent que não para de me observar, ele era esperto, porém eu era mais- Me desculpa mesmo, to avisada já que nas suas coisas eu não toco mas, não queria causar confusão-disse e ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas de uma forma sexy.

–Que bom que entendeu meu recado-disse ele se virando e a cadelinha dele subiu atrás- depois conversaremos a sós Daron-disse ele lá no alto e o Daron revirou os olhos.

–Espero não ter trazido confusão para você-fui sincera, eu lá ia saber que o cara era paranoico com as coisas dele.

–Tudo bem não tenho medo dele gatinha-disse e eu sorri de canto- passa seu telefone?-perguntou

–Claro – passei e eu vi que todos pegaram e eu meio que sorri, gostava deles, pareciam ser legais, tirando os dois mau humorados lá de cima- Tenho que ir até mais-disse e sai, comecei a andar distraída, senti aquela sensação de que alguém me observava, eu olhei para trás e no andar de cima, vi o Trent me olhando através da janela, ficou me encarando seu medo ou vergonha e eu devolvi o olhar intenso dele, porém eu não aguentei muito, eu ia soltar um sorriso meloso, então eu me virei e continuei a andar , o que ele tanto me encarava? Por que da implicância dele comigo? Os olhares intensos? Que homem mais indecifrável.

Narração do Trent

–Qual é, o que tanto vê naquela magrela?-perguntou a Catrine e eu fechei a cortina assim que ela virou a esquina.

–Tenho olhos para isso-disse me jogando na cama e ela veio deitar no meu peito.

–Afz só perguntei, todos perceberam que você olha ela com intensidade-disse ela e eu revirei os olhos.

–Ciuminho agora? Sabe do jeito que eu sou Catrine não vem com onda para o meu lado-disse e ela ergueu a cabeça.

–Sei muito bem o jeito que você Trent, só não entendi o interesse naquela sem sal-disse ela e eu a olhei.

–Inveja?-perguntei

–Me poupe-disse ela- sabe que dou de dez a zero naquelazinha-disse subindo em cima de mim- vamos parar de falar nela-disse beijando meu pescoço- vamos continuar nossa brincadeira-disse e eu a empurrei de leve.

–Não estou afim-disse e ela me olhou.

–não está a fim?-perguntou

–Não-disse

–Antes daquela vaca tocar a merda do seu violão você estava-disse e eu respirei fundo.

–Olha eu não estou afim, se implicar mas, não vou estar afim de transar com você por um bom tempo-disse e ela bufou.

–Esse seu mau humor mata as vezes-disse ela saindo toda nervosinha, eu revirei os olhos, me levantei e coloquei uma blusa, fui descendo e ouvi o pessoal conversar.

–Ela é muito gostosa cara-disse o Theo Theo- estou doido para catar ela-disse ele sorrindo.

–Ela não parece muito curtir esse lance de compartilhar parceiros deu para ver-disse a Debby.

–Ela parece ser reservada, gostei dela-disse o Daron- quem sabe ela não seja a Senhora Dalstrin-disse e todos riram.

–Mas viaja né cara-disse o Theo Theo tacando a almofada nele- ela pode até ser a senhora Dalstrin, mas fique ligado, ela vai ter passado na mão do Theo Theo aqui-disse ele sorrindo.

–Falando da novata?-perguntei passando e abrindo a geladeira a procura do meu Jack.

–Da qual você nem se esforçou em ser simpático-disse e eu sorri.

–Sabe que sou assim, não vou mudar para agradar outras pessoas-disse e abri a garrafa tomando um gole.

–Do que adianta ser tão bonito e tão desagradável-disse a Lia.

–Nem deus agradou a todos e não vai ser que vai agradar-disse piscando.

–O que queria falar comigo, fala logo eu estou saindo-disse o Daron colocando os óculos.

–Primeiro baixo o tom que eu não sou os boiolas lá de fora que você arruma encrenca, e vê se trata sua irmã um pouco melhor na frente dos outros-disse e ele me olhou.

–Olha Trent parece que eu sou o único que não tenho medo de você então vou ser sincero, falo com ela do jeito que eu quero, como eu disse sou irmão dela, e trato ela muito melhor que você, não a trato como uma puta, todos nós sabemos que você só pega ela quando ta com vontade de comer ela-disse ele.

–Somos adultos e sabemos o que fazemos, mas isso não faz dela uma puta-disse para ele.

–Não faz-disse ele pegando o celular- mas tu trata ela assim-disse saindo.

–Odeio quando vocês dois brigam, fica um clima tenso depois-disse o Theo Theo eu me levantei.

–Ele faz pouco causo com as coisas, e não e intromete Theo Theo-disse subindo de novo, me sentei na cama e fiquei olhando para o violão, lembrei de como a Tal da demi tocou o violão, era encantador, peguei o violão e toquei a mesma música, só queria sabe como ela sabia que aquela canção era minha favorita, entre todas as outras ela tinha que tocar a que a minha mãe sempre tocava pra mim? E por que eu lembrei tanto dela quando vi a Demi, até a cor dos olhos eram iguais, meu deus eu tinha que saber mais sobre essa garota, ela era tão misteriosa, e tinha um jeito de quem tinha tantos segredos, o que será que ela escondia?

Capitulo 4

Narração da Demi

Assim que cheguei em casa vi o Brendon parado na porta, eu suspirei e me aproximei.

-Oi-disse ele

-Oi-disse seca

-Como foi seu dia?-perguntou

-Legalzinho e o seu?-perguntei seca

-Não muito bom, os cara tem umas ideias ridículas mas em fim ... ainda ta brava comigo?-perguntou

-Sim fodidamente brava-disse e ele me olhou

-Fodidamente?-perguntou, merda de punks.

-Desculpa-disse abrindo a porta e ele entrou e fechou e se sentou no sofá e eu me joguei no outro.

-Eu ... queria me desculpa por ter saído daquele jeito hoje de manhã-disse ele

-Percebi-disse

-É que eu não gosto daquele moleque ... ai ele veio com onde para cima de você...-deixou a frase morrer.

-Olha eu acho legal você se importar comigo, mas Bredon quem sabe o que é ruim ou bom para mim sou eu mesma e não você-disse ele me olhou.

-Eu sei ok eu sei, eu fiquei com ciúmes-disse ele e eu me sentei

-Ciúmes?-perguntei espantada

-É porra ciúmes!-disse ele

-Ciúmes do que Brendon? –perguntei

-De você merda!-disse ele

-De mim? você tem namorada!-disse para ele

-Ok mas com ela eu não tenho a mesma química que eu tenho com você!-disse ele e aquilo me pegou desprevenida.

-o que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntei

-Pow Demi só você não vê que eu sempre fui a fim de você-disse e eu ri.

-A fim de mim? Por que está namorando aquela vadia então?-perguntei

-Por que eu pensava que você não gostava de mim-disse ele e eu bufei.

-Claro que gosto você que nunca percebeu, mas eu tinha medo de estragar tudo-disse e ele passou os dedos entre o cabelo agora rebelde e se aproximou.

-Desde quando você gosta de mim?-perguntou

-Desde que nos falamos a primeira vez-disse e ele sorriu.

-Você era tão quietinha-disse ele e eu sorri de lado, e senti ele acariciar meu rosto e eu o olhei, ele estava perto, perto demais- foi por isso que eu me apaixonei por você-sussurrou ele, meu deus eu não sabia o que falar e agora? ele se aproximou e então senti os lábios macios e quentes dele contra o meu , santo deus e esse gosto de mel? Ele aprofundou o beijo, segurou minha nuca e trouxe meu corpo junto ao dele, minhas mãos apoiaram em seu pequeno peitoral, sua língua massageava a minha de forma intensa e intima, ele começou a descer a mão para minha clavícula provocando calafrios, então do nada ele me ergue no ar e me deita no sofá, antes mesmo de eu falar alguma coisa seus lábios me calaram outra vez, de forma feroz e desejável, senti sua ereção em minha coxa, e aquilo me deixou constrangida, suas duas mãos estava na minha cintura, elas começara a se mover para dentro da minha blusa, seus dedos faziam cosquinhas na minha barriga, ele começou a adentrar mais, eu sabia onde ele iria, e para isso eu ainda não estava pronta.

-Para-disse e ele recuou a mão.

-Me desculpa me empolguei-ofegou ele voltando a me beijar mas eu parei.

-É melhor você ir-disse saindo de baixo dele e arrumando minha blusa.

-O que por que?-perguntou

-Isso que fizemos é errado, você traiu a Luciane e eu me sinto usada, por favor sai-disse para ele.

-Mas Demi-disse ele

-Sai logo Brendon-disse e ele gemeu baixo, hesitou um pouco porém sai pela porta da frente e eu despenquei outra vez no sofá e tapei o rosto, por que eu pensei que seria mas interessante quando isso acontecesse? Ok o beijo dele era ótimo mas ... não era o que eu queria, droga. E assim foi passando a semana eu evitando o Brendon e ele correndo atrás de mim, eu ia todos os dias na Toca, e via de vez e nunca o Trent por lá, diz a Debby que ele tem a casa dele, porém ninguém nunca vai lá, por motivos que ele gosta de manter a vida pessoal dele longe de todos, hum isso me atiça mas para conhe-lo melhor, hoje é sábado, dia do meu encontro, estava um pouquinho ansiosa, coloquei uma saia de couro e uma um tope vermelho com uma jaqueta preta, um salto meia pata uma make forte e um belo de um batom vermelho, sorri ao me ver no espelho meu telefone começou a tocar e eu atendi.

-Alou?-atendi

-Demi é a Lia tem como você vir aqui rapidinho-disse ela

-Lia eu tenho que sair-disse para ela

-Por favor vem vai, é tipo um ritual de sábado e será seu primeiro por favor vai-disse ela e eu suspirei.

-Ok eu vou dar uma passada ai-disse e desliguei, peguei um taxi e parei em frente ao quarteirão da toca, sai e vi todos eles parados lá, inclusive o Trent que meu deus do céu estava magnifico, o toc toc do meu sapato chamou a atenção deles e todos olharam.

-Fiu fiu-assoviou o Theo Theo- meu amigo se agitou aqui na minha calça em-disse ele e eu ri corando.

-Oi Theo theo-disse para ele

-Isso tudo é para mim princesa? Não precisava-disse o Daron e eu sorri.

-Não é para outra pessoa-disse sorrindo e olhei para o Trent que me olhava de cima a baixo, seus olhos estavam negros como a escuridão-Olá Trent-disse e ele me olhou.

-Sabe que se precisar correr com essas parafernálias não vai dar-disse ele

-Eu estou ótima que bom que você me perguntou-disse irônica para ele- respondendo você essas parafernálias são para outra coisa, não para correr só passei aqui por passar mesmo-disse e ele me olhou feio.

-Então não vai pixar com a gente?-perguntou

-pixar?-perguntei

-É pixar a gente sempre faz isso deixamos nossa marca registrada na cidade, é um barato- droga juro por deus eu sempre quis fazer isso, devo desmarcar o encontro? Não eu não estava acreditando que teria que desmarcar um encontro para sair com eles.

-Não tem outro dia não?-perguntei e o Trent me lançou um meio sorriso.

-Ta arrengando? -perguntou cruzando os braços e dando aquele sorriso escroto sensual dele, bastardo maldito.

-Não Trent eu tinha outra coisa para fazer-disse seca.

-Hum e o que você ia fazer? -perguntou o Theo Theo.

-Tenho um encontro-disse o dois assoviaram e meu rosto corou, apenas Trent ficou sério, serio até demais.

-Não faço questão da sua presença-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Por favor Trent não descarregue seu mau humor em mim-disse e ele riu alto e alisou a ponta do nariz.

-Olha vá para o seu encontro, e nos adultos vamos nos divertir enquanto as crianças brincam ok?-disse ele todo dono de si, eu odiava essa auto confiança inabalável dele, droga de homem sensual, até quando me irritava era sexy. Me senti desafiada, eu queria mostrar para ele que eu era bem mais do que ele pensava.

-Ok Trent eu vou-disse e ele me olhou.

-Não precisa ir, temos uns aos outros aqui, você tem um encontro, acho que está precisando com essa cara ai, deve estar a anos sem ser comida dignamente-disse e eu abri a boca ofendida.

-Ei cara passou dos limites-disse o Daron

-Então me come, quero ver se é tão bom assim, garanto que já transei com caras melhores que você, tudo isso ai-disse apontando para ele - é propaganda enganosa-disse e ele me olhou feio, muito feio, é claro que eu menti, nunca na minha visto um homem pelado, quanto mais transado.

-Daron e Debby vocês ficam com o sul-disse o Trent serio sem desgrudar os olhos de mim.

-Trent-disse o Theo Theo

-Theo Theo e Catrine e Lia norte-disse ele, ignorando o Theo Theo.

-O que? eu sempre vou com você-gritou a Catrine e ele ignorou mas uma vez sempre mantendo o contato visual comigo.

-E você loirinha abusada vem comigo, quer diversão, ok terá-disse ele passando por mim.

-Boa sorte-disse a Lia olhando o Trent se afastar- ele está puto-disse ela saindo, ele tá puto? eu estou mais, ele me chamou de mau comida, claro que eu sou, nem comida eu sou, mas todos precisavam saber? A Catrine quase vou no meu pescoço, mas assim que ela chegou perto apenas sussurrou.

-Você só será mas uma transa para ele-disse ela sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Assim como você só é mas uma puta barata para ele-disse piscando e saindo sem deixar a oportunidade dela me responder, meu deus eu realmente estava virando Punk.

-Anda logo que minha paciência está curta com você hoje-disse o Trent andando na minha frente e eu tive que correr praticamente para alcançar ele.

-Trent na boa, se você não me suporta por que me deixa andar com seu grupo? e por que você é tão megera comigo?-perguntei e ele parou bruscamente e se virou fazendo meu corpo se chocar contra o dele, ele me segurou e eu o olhei assustada, meus deus meu corpo se acendeu de uma maneira que nunca tinha se ascendido na vida, nem com o Brendon isso aconteceu. Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e se inclinou na minha direção, minha respiração acelerou, meu deus que homem.

-Apenas me siga em silencio-sussurrou ele olhando para os meus lábios- por favor-disse e me soltou suavemente e continuou a andar, aah eu odiava esse homem, o segui em silencio até ele chegar um Jipper Commander muito lindo verde musgo.

-É seu?-perguntei

-Não roubei-disse ele irônico e eu revirei os olhos

-Custa muito dizer sim?-perguntei e ele me olhou

-Sim Demi e meu-disse ele entre os dentes e eu bufei- entra-disse ele

-Não me trata igual cachorro-disse e ele abriu a porta e sorriu

-Vou ter que dar palmadinha na sua bunda para você se comportar também? -perguntou ele com malicia e eu parei antes de entrar.

-Encoste na minha bunda e eu arranco essa coisa entre as duas pernas que você chama de pênis-disse ele sorriu e mordeu os lábios.

-Faça me rir querida-disse e eu revirei os olhos e entrei no carro, ele entrou também ,e ficou me olhando na verdade olhando para minhas pernas que estavam descobertas por estar de saia, e minha coxa estava bem a mostra também, eu fingi que não vi, vi o sorriso malicioso dele pelo espelho-merda meu cd preferido caiu-disse ele olhando para o meu canto- vou pegar ele rapidinho-disse se abaixando e usou minha coxa como apoio para a mão dele, meu corpo inteiro queimou de desejo quando a mão dele suavemente apertou minha coxa em um gesto delicioso, sentir a barba dele ralar minha panturrilha quase me levou à loucura, ele voltou com um sorriso de missão comprida no rosto e me olhou- tudo bem Demi? Está vermelha-disse ele e eu suspirei,

-Está tudo bem-disse olhando para a janela.

-Qualquer coisa só falar que eu te levo para o hospital-disse ele agora fazendo um carinho na minha coxa.

-Olha ajudaria muito se você parasse de me tocar e me levar para onde devemos ir-disse ele sorriu tirando a mão, merda meu corpo sentiu falta.

-ok nervosinha-disse ele sorrindo de um jeito tentador, saímos de carro e demorou um pouco até chegar em um lugar com um outdoor muito bonito de uma mulher, ele sorriu e saiu do carro e eu acompanhei, ele abriu a porta malas e tirou as latinhas de spray, e me deu um- sobe lá e faz o que quiser na cara dessa vaca anoréxica-disse ele

-Por que? -perguntei e ele revirou os olhos

-A graça é zuar vai logo-disse e eu olhei

-Não vou subir ai-disse e ele me empurrou

-Vai logo que eu não tenho tempo-disse e eu bufei, e tirei meus saltos ficando mais baixa do que ele

-Segura para mim-disse e ele jogou nos bacos de trás do carro- valeu pelo carinho viu-disse ele sorriu

-Vai logo-disse ele e eu bufei, subi na merda o outdoor com a saia subindo o tempo todo, olhei para trás e ele olhava descaradamente.

-Gostou do que viu?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Adorei a calcinha preta-disse ele e eu resolvi revidar.

-Combina com o sutiã-disse apertando meus seios e ele mordeu os lábios sorrindo, oh meu deus que cara tentador. Comecei a desenhar um bigode todo torto na mulher e o idiota da Trent se desembestou a rir-Trent chega de palhaçada eu vou cair daqui-disse ele começou a rir lá de baixo.

-Não vai não, continua está ficando dez-disse ele zombando da minha cara e eu olhei com um olhar fuzilador.

-Sorte sua que você está fodidamente bonito hoje-sussurrei e voltei a pichar seja lá o que eu estava fazendo acho que era arte moderna, ri com esse pensamento e dei um passo para trás para ver como tinha ficado e foi o pior erro, senti meu corpo cair e apenas fechei os olhos a espera do chão, mas o que me envolveu foi dois braços musculosos.

-Você é louca garota-disse o Trent com o rosto praticamente colado ao meu.

-Não tive culpa, eu só fui um pouco para trás-disse ofegante, meu coração batia acelerado, não sabia ao certo se eu estava assim por que tinha caído ou por que Trent estava me segurando com o rosto colado ao meu.

-Você está bem? -perguntou ele

-Sim eu...-olhei para ele e ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos, odeio quando ele faz isso parece que nada ao redor existe mais, apenas os olhos verdes profundos dele- ... estou bem-sussurrei e ele sorriu de lado, aquele sorrisinho que chegava deixar minha calcinha molhada de tanto prazer.

-Viu algo que gostou? -perguntou e eu corei, droga.

-Me coloca no chão-disse e ele olhou para os meus lábios e aproximou nossos rostos chegando a tocar nossos narizes.

-Acho que está na hora de te aliviar-sussurrou ele

-Aliviar? -perguntei

-Você deve ser dignamente fodida Demi-disse ele sorrindo e eu sorri.

-Trent-sussurrei me aproximando nossos lábios e um sorriso vencedor surgiu nos lábios dele- Vá se foder filha da puta, tá pensando que eu sou a Catrine?-Pulei do colo dele com tudo e ele me olhou espantado.

-Você poderia ser menos cadela por 2 minutos? -perguntou e eu me virei.

-Quando você deixar de ser um Filho da puta quem sabe-sorri e mostrei os dois dedos médios para ele e ele fez cara feia. Ele avançou sobre mim, agarrou meus pulsos e me prendeu contra a parede, nossas respirações se misturaram e eu estava sentindo a excitação correr em minhas veias.

-Hoje você vai conhecer o Trent pegador, e garanto que vai ser a próxima a estar na minha cama-disse ele com firmeza me olhando nos olhos

-Duvido-desafiei, ele sorriu de lado, com uma mão segurou meus pulsos e com a outra ele ergueu minha coxa até seu quadril e do nada senti os dedos dele roçarem meu clitóris por cima da calcinha-Ah-gemi alto, meu deus eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo.

-Hum já está molhada-disse ele- já estava pensando em mim né safadinha-sussurrou ele movendo os dedos no meu clitóris e meu corpo respondeu de remexendo e querendo muito mas- Vou te mostrar como a banda toca, e quando ver, vai gostar e querer mais-sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, sim eu estava completamente perdida, deliciosamente perdida.

 **Capitulo 6**

Sabe como é cair na cama e não parar de lembrar da mão da pessoa passeando por tudo que é lugar no seu corpo? Lembrar de como foi bom a sensação das mãos quentes dele passando por tudo? Pois é foi assim que eu fiquei até meia noite, meu celular começou a tocar e eu atendi.

–Alo?-disse

–Lucy-reconheci a voz, grossa, sensual e com um toque de luxuria, Trent!

–Trent?-perguntei

–Ele mesmo-disse ele

–Como conseguiu meu numero?-perguntei

–Tenho meus contatos-disse ele e eu revirei os olhos, só eu que odiava quando eu fazia uma pergunta e a pessoa respondia isso? É o que agora? Poderoso chefão?.

–Hum o que quer?-perguntei

–Você-disse ele

–Eu?-perguntei

–Isso mesmo?-disse ele

–Ta o que quer de mim?-perguntei

–Sexo? Diversão? Você que escolhe-disse ele

–Hum que tal você pedir para a Catrine te proporcionar isso? No momento eu estou ocupada demais-disse

–Não quero a Catrine quero você, com que está ocupada? Com quem? A onde?-perguntou eu meio que ri, ual o que foi isso?

–Olha isso não é da sua conta mas vou lhe dar satisfações, estou na minha cama, deitada, de pernas abertas para o meu vibrador-disse sorrindo claro que eu não estava, eu tava com uma puta tese para começar esse trabalho, nem vibrador eu tinha, ouvi sua respiração no celular.

–O que tenho que fazer para entrar na brincadeira com o vibrador?-perguntou

–Bem uma coisa que eu e meu vibrador sabemos é quem é usado, e no caso não sou eu, então desista Trent, estou muito bem com meu pinto artificial-disse e eu ouvi sua risada sensual.

–Abra a porta-disse ele

–O que?-perguntei e ele desligou, eu olhei para tela do celular incrédula, ouvi batidas na porta da frente e meu coração gelou, sai da cama, com meu pijama de seda mesmo, e fui até a porta, olhei pelo olho magico e lá estava Trent, com uma blusa preta e calça jeans azul clara, com um boné virado para trás deixando algumas mexas do seu cabelo escuro cair na testa de uma modo sensual, seus olhos verdes me olhavam diretamente pelo olho magico, eu respirei fundo e abri a porta, senti o seu cheiro, era uma mistura de Dolce Gabbana com sexo puro, não acredito que ele me fez ficar excitada outra vez apenas com esse olhar e seu cheiro, senti meus seios se endurecerem, minha calcinha se molhou outra vez, ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e sorriu.

–Acabou com seu vibrador?-perguntou e senti meu rosto corar, quando eu ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele avançou sobre a porta e fecho com tudo, eu fui andando para trás e ele me olhava de um jeito que eu quase implorei para ele rasgar meu pijama e me levar para cama- sabe o que é ficar com o pau duro por horas?-perguntou avançando- ficar imaginando mil formas de te pegar, te jogar na cama e fazer você gritar de prazer?-disse me colando contra a parede, eu dei um gemido ofegante.

–Como sabe onde eu moro?-perguntei ofegando e ele sorriu, começou a raspar seus lábios no meu como se fosse uma brincadeira erótica.

–Isso importa agora?-perguntou ele alisando minhas costas com as ponta dos dedos.

–Não sei ... sinceramente a única coisa que estou pensando é em você pelado-sussurrei e quando percebi i que falei tapei a boca, que merda deu em mim?, ele me olhou sorrindo e se afastou, com graça ele tirou a blusa preta revelando meu peitoral e abdômen definidos e cheio de tatuagens ,meu corpo se acendeu em chamas, eu não raciocinava direito com ele por perto, eu queria fazer de tudo sem me importa com as consequências, ele se aproximou e sorriu.

–Gosta do que vê?-sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

–Sim-gemi

–Todinho seu-disse e pegou minhas mãos passando pelo seu peitoral e descendo pelo abdômen e parando acima do bendito caminho do mau, minha respiração estava descontrolada, meu corpo ardia, sentia um latejar entre minhas pernas só de sentir aquele corpo todo definido, mordi os lábios consequentemente, ele me olhou e sorriu, sem deixar eu pensar ou processar qualquer coisa ele me ergueu no colo e me deitou no sofá, logo senti o seu peso sobre mim, seus dedos ágeis subiam minha blusa do pijama e eu arfei sentindo o ar gelado na minha pele, nua, ouvi ele gemer, olhei para ele que estava concentrado em meus seios, foi então que eu lembrei que não uso sutiã para dormir, meu rosto começou a queimar de vergonha, ele nem percebeu graças a deus, ele apenas levou os lábios até meu mamilo e com a outra mão ele puxava e acariciava o seio livre, um gemido manhoso saiu dos meus lábios, meu corpo estremeceu de prazer ao sentir seus lábios sugarem um seio e sua mão apalparem o outro, puxei o cabelo curto da sua nuca, e prendi minhas coxas em cada lado da sua cintura e o puxei para mim, ele gemeu entre meus seios e eu mordi o lábio de prazer, ele subiu e olhou nos meus olhos-Topa perde sua virgindade comigo?-perguntou, e eu gemi.

–Meu deus Trent, eu ... não to conseguindo raciocinar com você me fazendo quase gozar-disse e ele riu.

–Ok eu vou ser muito cavalheiro-disse mordendo meu pescoço e suas mãos trabalhavam nos meus seios- vou ser carinhoso-chupou meu lóbulo e eu gemi- vou tentar ser romântico-disse e lambeu o nervo da minha orelha.

–Eu não sei Trent-gemi de olhos fechados.

–Você não vai se arrepender-sussurrou entre meus lábios e eu quase engasguei de tanto prazer, ele se encachou entre as minhas pernas e senti sua ereção no pé da minha barriga e ali mesmo eu quase desmaiei de prazer, quando eu ia soltar um puta de um sim o celular dele começou a tocar, ele bufou e saiu de cima de mim-Alô? Sim é ele mesmo ... você sabe que horas são? ... ok ok o que aconteceu? ... o que mas isso não pode faltar já falou com o Marcelo? ... ok estou indo ai ... tchau-disse ele desligou o telefone e me olhou gemendo.-Tenho que ir resolver umas coisas da empresa- opa pera ai ele estava me dando explicações?.

–Humm tudo bem-disse e ele se inclinou até a mim e deu um beijo lento, muito lento, que me excitou, isso era covardia.

–Huum que delicia-sussurrou ele- pensa com carinho no que eu lavei ok-disse ele fazendo carinho nos meios seios como se fosse um carinho comum.

–Não faz isso-sussurrei e ele sorriu.

–Você é toda gostosinha-gemeu ele- tenho que ir-disse mordendo meu lábios- mas eu volto-sorriu piscando e saiu, assim que ele fechou a porta eu me amaldiçoei por quase deixar ele me seduzir, como ele era bom nisso.

Acordei com o barulho do celular tocando, eu me remexi na cama e olhei para o celular, era a Debby me ligando.

–oi-disse com a voz rouca.

–Ah não desculpa de acordei?-perguntou

–Tudo bem, eu precisava acorda mesmo-disse me sentando na cama e vi que eram 09:00 horas ainda, bocejei e esfreguei os olhos.

–Não quer vim aqui em casa tomar café da manhã com a gente? Vai ser legal, você nunca veio tomar café aqui-disse e eu sorri.

–Hum me da uns minutos para me trocar e já vou ai-disse e ela gritou.

–Pessoal ela vai vim-disse e ouvi gritos do outro lado da linha e sorri, eu adorava eles.

–Daqui uns minutos estou ai-disse e me levantei, escovei os dentes e escovei o cabelo e fiquei pensando na loucura de ontem, do Trent, e do que fiz logo que ele saiu, pois bem, eu pensei que até agora só ele que me proporcionava prazer e eu nada, senti que uma hora eu teria que retribui, e então fui procurar como se masturbava homem e como fazia oral, ta ta pode rir de mim, mas eu não tinha ideia de como fazia isso, eu era muito inocente, realmente era muito, por que eu tapei meu rosto nos primeiros vídeo, mas logo fui me acostumando com a cena, olha eu acho que aprendi e ri por isso, coloquei uma blusa curta de renda preta e um shorts curto, uma botinha e minha maquiagem de sempre, dessa vez fui de a pé e cheguei lá rapidinho.

–Olha que belezura-disse o Theo me girando e eu ri.

–Obrigada Theo-disse e o Daron se aproximou.

–É uma pena que eu tenha que sair, eu adoraria ver essa visão o café da manhã inteiro-disse e eu sorri, ele era bem direto nas cantadas dele, e no fim eu meio que gostava disso.

–Demi ainda bem que você chegou preciso que alguém fique aqui filtrando o café enquanto eu faço umas comprinha básicas para o almoço e o café, Lia e Theo preciso da ajuda de vocês-disse e eu fui para cozinha.

–Tudo bem eu fico esperando vocês-disse me encostando na pia.

–Assim que o Trent acordar pede para ele te ajudar a arrumar a mesa-disse ela contando o dinheiro.

–o Trent ta aqui?-perguntei assustada e ela me olhou.

–Aaah ta sim por que?-perguntou

–Ah por nada-disse sorrindo nervosa- a Catrine está?-perguntei

–Não ela saiu mas cedo, parece que vai posar para não sei quem-disse ela- por que?-perguntou

–Nada-sorrindo forçado

–Se ta estranha calma fica sozinha com o Trent não é tão ruim e ele ta dormindo-disse a Debby.  
–Ok tudo bem ele ta dormindo mesmo?-perguntei e ela riu  
–Larga de paranoia meu, ele não vai te comer-disse ela eu dei um risinho nervoso, ah ele iria sim.  
–Ok eu espero vcs voltarem-disse e ela riu um pouco, ah meu deus se ela entendesse o motivo do meu nervosismo. Assim que ela saiu voltei para o café que estava passando e foquei ali.  
–Huum que cheiro gostoso-a voz do Trent ecoou pela cozinha e meu corpo estremeceu, me virei e me deparei com ele só de cueca e aquilo? Meu deus ele estava excitado, ele sorriu e arrumou o amigo dele na minha frente, fala serio na minha frente, voltei a olhar para frente como se aquilo não me afetasse, é claro que me afetou a prova disso era minha calcinha molhada, fala serio viu.  
–Bom dia Trent- disse e ouvi ele se aproximar meus deus, segura na mão de deus e vai.  
–Bom dia Demi- santo cristinho ele estava atras de mim, bem atras de mim, ele me prendeu contra a pia fazendo sua ereção roçar minha bunda.  
–Trent-adverti ele, meu deus eu já ofegava.  
–Que foi princesinha? Só queria te dar um bom dia do Trent-disse ele.  
–Bom dia do Trent ou Trepada matutina do Trent?-perguntei e senti a sua risada malvada e sexy no meu ouvido.  
–A segunda opção parece formidável-sussurrou ele no meu ouvido e me virou com tudo prendeu meu corpo outra vez contra a pia só que agora ele ergueu minha perna ate seu quadril e se encachou perfeitamente em mim me fazendo sentir sua ereção.  
–Oh Trent-gemi fraco ele fechou os olhos e mordeu meu queixo.  
–Você sabe que vou te provocar até eu te levar para cama não sabe?-perguntou e eu sorri.  
–Continue provocando babaca você não chegou nem perto-disse com um sorriso e ele sorriu sexy e me sentou na pia e abriu minhas pernas.  
–É o que veremos-disse ele eu sorri nos dois juntos era como uma bomba.Não perdi tempo, hoje era eu que tomava as rédeas, eu puxei seu corpo conta o meu e ele me olhou sorrindo, eu mordi seu lábios inferior, lambi o superior e suguei o canto da boca dele- Huuum-gemeu ele- que delicia Demi-disse e eu sorri, desviei meus lábios para o seu pescoço dele distribuindo mordidas por toda sua extensão, eu vi que a moça fazia isso no vídeo, e o cara ficava impaciente, e pelo que eu vi tava funcionado, o Trent fechou os olhos e apertava minhas coxas, sua ereção com certeza aumento mas, eu sentia ela na minha coxa nua. Minhas mão começara a massagear seu peitoral, e desceu para o abdômen, ele estava gemendo rouco no meu ouvido, e eu mordi os lábios, agora era hora, do abdômen e eu fui descendo e senti o corpo dele enrijecer, respirei fundo e tomei uma dose de coragem, apertei o membro dele por cima da cueca dele e ele gemeu alto , e mordeu meu pescoço- puta merda-sussurrou ele e eu sorri, afastei o elástico da cueca dele e coloquei seu membro para fora, era grande e estava úmido , ele estava com a respiração descontrolada e gotas de suor começa a surgir- o que você vai fazem em-sussurrou ele sorrindo e eu sorri mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

–Isso mesmo o que você esta pensando-disse e então comecei a masturba-lo, com calma, descia lentamente e subindo lentamente, ele urrou e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

–Isso assim-gemeu ele, com o polegar eu esfreguei sua glande e ele chupou meu pescoço com força- merda Demi-sussurrou gemendo- como aprendeu a fazer isso tão bem-perguntou lambendo onde tinha chupado- acho que te machuquei desculpa-disse ele fechando os olhos.

–Tudo bem-disse gemendo, foi gostoso a chupada eu admito.

–Nossa Demi... que tesão-disse mordendo meu queixo e puxando meu cabelo.

–onde é o seu quarto?-perguntei e ele me olhou com tesão muita tesão, sem falar nada me pegou no colo e subiu para o que seria o quarto dele, era lindo azul com cinza, mas no momento eu não me importei com a decoração, empurrei ele e ele caiu sentado na cama e sorriu, eu vi um halls preto aberto em cima da cômoda e peguei e abri.

–Fala serio você vai chupar bala?-perguntou ele indignado e eu ri, me aproximei dele e beijei seus lábios.

–Sentiu? Beijo gelado?-perguntei

–Senti-disse ele

–Pois bem-disse mordendo seu lóbulo- ele vai ficar gelado em outro lugar-disse e ele me olhou entendendo e sorriu.

–Oh santo deus, só tem cara de santinha-disse ele e eu ri, mordi o pescoço dele, desci para o peito e logo para o abdômen, ele apertou os lábios e fechou os olhos, tirei o resto de sua cueca, e parei em frente ao seu membro, peguei ele na mão e logo enfiei na boca, como a moça fez, fiz o processo do pirulito, chupar e lamber- Santo cristo-gemeu ele alto e pegou na minha nuca- puta merda Demi que boca deliciosa-disse ele e eu olhei sorrindo e lambi sua glande. Ah-gemeu ele em um tom animalesco que eu adorei, voltei a lamber e eu inclinou a cabeça para trás- estou quase lá Demi ... sim ... santo deus ... vou gozar-disse ele e eu chupei com mas força- DEMI, CARALHO SIM-gritou ele, ele me olhou e contornou com o polegar meus lábios que estava ocupada em chupa-lo-Querida tire agora-gemeu ele alto e e eu tirei minha boca e um liquido escorrei pelo seu membro, era orgasmo puro, ele fechou os olhos e caiu na cama, eu sorri muito satisfeita com que eu tinha feito, subi em cima dele e beijei seus lábios, ele agarrou minhas coxas mas eu afastei com um tapa.

–Só para retribuir o masturbação que você faz para mim-disse e mordi o lábio sorrindo.

–Você não vai sair daqui-ofegou ele- vou te comer furiosamente-disse ele asa palavras eram brutas e grossas, mas eu seria hipócrita se dissesse que aquilo não me excitou.

–Hoje não baby, hoje não-disse sorrindo e sai de cima dele, eu queria o deixar de 4 para mim.

Estava arrumando a mesa quando senti o mesmo perfume de ontem doce, sensual, exalava sexo de longe, Trent! Senti seu corpo se encostar com o meu, e abraçar minha cintura, sua respiração no meu pescoço me fez fechar os olhos.

–Huuum princesinha, além de bater uma bem, chupar bem, arruma uma bela mesa de manhã? Assim tu me deixa duro de novo-disse me puxando contra ele.

–Trent-disse o repreendendo e ele soltou um grunhido muito sensual, não me largava um minuto.

–Vamos dançar Lucy-sussurrou no meu ouvido, ele me chamava assim desde que soube do meu segundo nome, eu gostava parecia tão intimo, ninguém nunca me chamou assim dessa forma.

–Dançar? Está louco Trent?-perguntei

–Uhum louco de tesão-disse ele tirando o celular e colocou uma musica do David Guetta, no começo fiquei surpresa porém ele não pareceu se importar, ele começou a dançar atrás de mim, grudado, podia sentir toda sua extensão, ele estava exitado, se mexia sem pudor atrás de mim, sentia tudo dele e eu fechei os olhos- Mexa-se comigo princesinha- deus eu adorava quando ele me chamava de princesinha, era tão delicado, instintivamente comecei a rebolar sobre ele e um gemido sensual ecoou sobre sua garganta- isso, deus como você é linda-sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu fechei os olhos colei meu corpo com o dele e me deixei levar pela musica, a batida era lenta e sensual. Ele se mexia comigo, parecia que estávamos tendo um tipo de transa.

–Deus Trent acabei de chupar você e você já está excitado de novo-resmunguei manhosa e ele mordeu meu pescoço;

–Sou insaciável princesinha-disse pressionando seu membro ereto nas minhas nádegas- você não facilita-disse ele tocando cada parte do meu corpo e eu suspirei e fechei os olhos, enlacei meus dedos em seus cabelos úmidos e recém saídos do banho e ele gemeu mordendo meu ante braço, até que ouvimos a porta se abrir, me separei o mais rápido dele e ele riu de um modo divertido, e sensual eu lancei um olhar de reprovação e ele sorriu e deu um tapa na minha bunda o que me deixou mais furiosa ainda e aquilo com certeza o deixou mais confortável, ele se sentou e ficou batucando na mesa enquanto o restante do pessoal chegava.

–Ei Trent já acordado-disse o Theo Theo batendo no ombro dele e o Trent sorriu.

–Pois é eu tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer-disse e eu olhei de lado e peguei ele sorrindo, o Theo Theo olhou confuso mais deu ombros.

–Ei linda nem falei com você direito hoje-disse o Theo me abraçando por trás e dando um beijo no meu maxilar.

–Oi Theo-disse me virando para dar um beijo na sua bochecha mais ele virou e me deu um selinho rápido, eu ri e bati de leve nele, ele deu um tapa discreto na minha bunda e foi sentar do outro lado da mesa, ainda sorrindo eu olhei para baixo e me dei de cara com o Trent completamente carrancudo e com o maxilar trincado, seus olhos chegavam perfurar minha alma de tão penetrantes. Eu olhei confusa, o que ele tinha-O que foi?-perguntei baixo.

–Nada-disse ele em um tom rude e olhou para frente, eu suspirei e dei ombros, odiava quando ele tinha seus ataques de bipolaridade. O pessoal todo se sentou e só sobrou lugar do lado do Trent, me sentei e eles começaram a conversar, o Theo flertava na cara dura comigo e eu ria, ele era engraçado, mais era muito carinhoso e atencioso, talvez eu deixava ele bater na minha bunda, ou me dar selinhos roubados por que ele simplesmente era confortável, o Trent estava calado e de cara fechada apenas olhando para seu prato e eu não entendi o por que dessa mudança repentina de humor.

–E então Demi esses dias eu tava passando e um grupo e eles estavam falando dobre mitose uma coisa assim fiquei curiosa e como você estuda biologia deve saber né?-perguntou e eu sorri, graças a deus eu sempre prestei atenção nas aulas de Biologia, Tanks good.

–Ah sim é simples é tipo...-parei a frase quando senti um mão na minha coxa, respirei fundo quando senti, sabia muito bem de quem era essa mão, quente , grande macia e habilidosa, olhei discretamente para ele que estava encostado na cadeira sorrindo de lado, com uma mão em baixo da mesa e a outra em cima da mesa.

–Vamos Demi continue deve ser interessante-disse ele com a completa cara de pau, eu mordi o lábio e respirei fundo.

–É o processo ... –meu deus ele estava abrindo meu shorts eu o olhei e ele me olhou com cara de "Se abrir a boca faço pior" de um jeito muito sexy, santo deus esse homem era louco- É o processo que quando as células ... –merda ele estava com a mão dentro da minha calcinha, santa mãe de deus ele estava mexendo no meu clitóris já molhado- é ... Ai-soltei de repente e eu ouvi uma risada sensual do meu lado.

–Tudo bem? você parece um pouco ofegante, vermelha-perguntou ele se fazendo de preocupado e eu mandei um olhar ameaçador.

–Sim você parece mau Demi-disse o Theo Theo preocupado.

–tudo bem já vai passar-disse sussurrando, escondendo meu gemido, até que ele enfiou o dedo dentro de mim- Santa mãe de deus-disse abaixando a cabeça e apoiando na mesa.

–Demi eu estou ficando preocupada –disse a Lia.

–Tudo bem conversem normal, eu só quero ficar quieta e logo passa-disse e todos ficaram em silencio, merda falem alguma coisa, tirei a mão do Trent mais ele insistiu –Bem eu vou subir para o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto-disse e olhei para o Trent que me deu um sorriso como se compreende-se o recado e tirou a mão, abaixei minha blusa o máximo de podia para não verem aberta e fui para o banheiro, no meio do caminho parecia que minha excitação aumentava mais, meu deus esse homem era uma dinamite de tesão, quando estava no meio da escada senti meu corpo ser erguido e uma risada sensual no meu ouvido, eu meio que dei um risinho e me deixei levar pelo seus braços fortes, ele me levou para o quarto e trancou a porta, me colocou no chão, me virei para ele, e nem deu tempo de registrar seus lábios já estavam colados ao meu, puxei o cabelo da sua nuca enquanto ele abraçava minha cintura com força, desviei meus lábios para o seu pescoço dando um chupão e ele gemeu, me ergueu no colo me se sentou na cama comigo.

–Huuum, gosto princesinha?-perguntou no meu ouvido e eu sorri.

–Garotão, você é muito travesso, essas coisas não se faz na mesa-disse puxando o lóbulo dele e um gemido rouco saiu de sua garganta.

–por isso que eu fiz de baixo da mesa-disse e eu surpreendi que minha própria risada saiu sensual, ele me olhou e sorriu, apertando minha bunda, com força, nossa cada toque dele me fazia delirar, eu fechei os olhos e deixei minha cabeça cair para trás, seus lábios percorreram minha garganta inteira enquanto eu puxava o cabelo da sua nuca, seus lábios pararam meu na curva no meu pescoço e sorriu-Minha marca ainda esta aqui-sussurrou ele apertando vagarosamente por cima do chupão que ele me deu ontem eu sorri- linda-sussurrou e eu o olhei sorrindo, nossa, isso foi tão delicado, não esperava isso vindo dele, ele sorriu como se esperasse essa minha reação e alisou o seio da minha bochecha e desceu para os os meus lábios onde eu dei um leve mordida na ponta do seu dedo, e ele gemeu rouco- ual-sussurrou e desceu a mão pela minha clavícula meus seios e minha cintura, puxou a bainha da minha blusa e eu ergui os braços para que a blusa passasse gentilmente , meu sutiã era preto com listras brancas contornando o sutiã, ele sorriu e me olhou- Você sabe como me provocar né?-perguntou e eu sorri levando minhas mão para trás da minha costa abrindo o sutiã e o jogando para o outro lado.

–Sei-sorri e ele olhou para os meu seios, e acariciou cada uma levemente, suas mão cobriam meus seios e os polegares contornavam os mamilos, mordi o lábio e fechei meus olhos me deixando levar pela sensação das suas mãos.

–Olhe para mim Lucy-disse ele eu olhei ofegante e ele sorriu-Sim querida, toda vez que estivemos assim, quero que olhe nos meus olhos, quero ver seu rosto enquanto eu te possuo, enquanto você é minha, quero ver sua feição enquanto goza e grita meu nome- meu deus como suas palavras me afetaram, seus olhos verdes profundo queimavam minha pele, arranhei sua garganta suavemente e o puxei para mim.

–Peça-me o que quiser-disse entre seus lábios e ele gemeu roco.

–Deixa eu te possuir baby-disse ele e eu sorri, levei meus lábios para o seu ouvido e mordi sua parte sensível.

–Sou toda sua garotão-sussurrei e ele me jogou na cama com tudo, eu ri, ele sorriu e tirou seu shorts junto com a cueca, eu mordi os lábios, era a primeira vez que eu via ele sem nada mesmo, mordi os lábios e ele sorriu, se aproximou de mim e colocou os dois dedos no meu shorts e foi descendo lentamente, enquanto descia o meu shorts seus lábios beijavam a parte exposta e ia descendo, fechei meus olhos e só sentia seus lábios, meus lábios se entre abriram, mia respiração estava acelerada e descontrolada, senti sua respiração na minha parte intima e um fogo em mim se acendeu.

–Queria muito te chupar princesinha-gemi com a possibilidade- mais meu amigo precisa muito senti você em volta dele-disse abrindo minhas pernas e se encachando perfeitamente em mim, senti sua parte intima sobre a minha e mordi o lábio, seu olhar verde me olhou com luxuria, ele ergueu minha perna direita ate seu quadril e com a outra mão foi posicionado seu membro dentro de mim, mordi o lábio enquanto ele foi penetrando somente a ponta do seu membro como uma tortura, gemi em protesto e fui de encontro para ele me penetrar de uma vez, mais ele foi mais rápido e segurou minha cintura- Eu sei princesinha eu sei-sussurrou no meu ouvido- estou latejando de desejo por você-sussurrou ofegante e eu gemi- Mais sou muito grande para você preciso ir com mais calma é sua primeira vez, e você não esta molhada o suficiente-disse ele mordendo de leve minha orelha e eu ofeguei, deus ele estava sendo tão perfeito , ele brincava ai naquela região, entrando e saindo sem entrar completamente, eu estava ficando louca querendo sentir ele dentro de mim, ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu senti que dessa vez ele iria ir mais fundo, ele trouxe seu corpo para trás e quando finalmente iria me penetrar um som de batida na porta nos assusta.

–Trent abre a porta- Fala serio a mau comida da Catrine estava interrompendo isso? A não.

–Catrine vaza eu to ocupado-disse ele

-Eu sei que você está com a Demi ai, pode abrindo eu vou ficar aqui até você abri- a fala serio que infantil, eu o empurrei e ele caiu de lado bufando , coloquei minha roupa de voltar ele colocou a dele em silencio, abri a porta com tudo e ela estava lá sorrindo- Bom dia Demizinha-disse ela sorrindo, ela estava perfeita, ela era muito linda, quem era eu comprada a ela? Eu nem fiz questão de responder e sai com o resto de classe que ainda me restava, voltei para mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido, o Trent voltou com a Catrine e ela ria em plenos pulmões- Ai Trent além de bonito e transudo é muito engraçado não acha Demi?-perguntou ela e todos olharam para mim.

–Olha ele eu não sei mais já o Theo Theo ...-disse comendo normalmente e o Theo Theo sorriu.

–Você não viu nada ainda gata-disse ele piscando e eu sorri, olhei para o Trent que estava com o maxilar trancado e me olhava com uma cara nada boa, DA-NE-SE .

–Theo, pode vir falar comigo um instante?-perguntou o Trent e o Theo siu atrás dele, o que será que ele vai falar?.

Narração do Theo

O Trent estava estranho, os ombros tensos, a cara carrancuda, alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

–O que você e a Demi tem?-perguntou ele e eu olhei confuso.

–Como assim?-perguntei

–Trepou com ela?-perguntou e eu arregalei os olhos.

–O que? Não-disse imediatamente e ele pareceu muito aliviado.

–Otimo-disse ele

–O que está acontecendo Trent?-perguntei

–Não chega perto dela-disse o Trent e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.  
–Pera ai você não odeia ela?-perguntei  
–Quem disse isso?-perguntou ele  
–você nunca tratou ela bem desde que ela veio para cá-disse e ele riu  
–Não trato ela bem na frente de vocês por que em 4 paredes-disse ele sorrindo e eu fechei os punhos.  
–Pode parando de Graça Trent você tem a Catrine-disse para ele  
–Eu não tenho ninguém, não sou dono de ninguém Theo, e muito menos você-disse ele e eu fiquei nervoso.  
–Olha quem fala ta me pedindo para me afastar dela-disse e ele me olhou.  
–Ela é minha só nesse sentido, é a unica que eu não quero compartilhar-disse ele batendo no meu peito.  
–A é vamos ver com quem ela prefere ficar-disse batendo de volta no peito dele.  
–Qual é Theo você nunca gosta de ficar com a mesma pessoa por muito tempo-disse ele me empurrando de novo.  
–Serio que a gente ta brigando por causa de uma mina?-perguntei empurrando ele também.  
–Qualé eu cheguei nela primeiro-disse ele  
–não tem essa, pegou pegou-disse  
–Não, ela vai ser só minha-disse ele.  
–Ta explica o por que, quero saber o por que dessa maldita obsessão egoísta de não querer dividir uma mina, qualé a gente sempre pegou a mesma mina-disse e ele suspirou forte.  
–Ela é virgem, e ... ela é legal comigo-disse ele ficando vermelho, ah eu não acredito.  
–pera ai muita informação para mim ao mesmo tempo, ela é virgem? tu ta apaixonado cara?-perguntei  
–Eu apaixonado? o caralho que eu to-disse ele rindo, ah ele mentia mau, muito mau- Eu só to interessado nela, ela lembra uma pessoa que era importante para mim-disse ele.  
–E a virgindade? o que tem a ver?-perguntei  
–Ah cara é a primeira vez dela, não é querendo esculachar tu não mais, você come e cai fora-disse e fui eu que riu.  
–E você não?-perguntei e ele ficou em silencio- você não tem que me cobrar nada, quer apostar quantos que eu vou ser o primeiro dela-disse sorrindo.  
–Você não ousaria-disse ele bravo.  
–Ah eu ousaria sim-disse sorrindo e virando saindo do quarto.

Narração da Demi.

Estava sentada no sofá enquanto as meninas falavam de alguma coisa sobre balada a noite e eu apenas olhava para ao nada pensando em tudo, o Trent e o Theo desceram as escadas um de bico para o outro e eu não entendi o por que, o Theo se sentou do meu lado e passou o braço por trás do encostou do meu lado do sofá e sorriu para mim de leve e eu sorri de volta, o Trent se sentou do lado da Catrine e ficou olhando para mim, eu apenas ignorei e voltei a atenção para a televisão. Os dois começaram a conversar e ela soltava sorrisinho maliciosos para ele, droga eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, o Trent me olhou e sorriu ao perceber que eu estava olhando para eles.

–Theo Theo você é tão forte-disse passando a mão pelo braço dele e ele sorriu.  
–Valeu gata-disse piscando e ainda distraído com a televisão o Trent soltou uma risada abafada e eu olhei zangada, seus braços envolviam a Catrine que estava perdida olhando para tv também, ele acha que eu vou ligar? Vou sim e revidar também.  
–Você deve ter um tanquinho lindo-disse baixo só para o Theo ouvir e finalmente ele se virou para mim sorrindo.  
–Hum alguém ta querendo alguma coisa-disse ele sorrindo com malicia e eu sorri.  
–Imaginação sua querido-disse fazendo carinho com a ponta do dedo indicador na orelha dele e ele sorriu.  
–Quer ver meu tanquinho é?-perguntou ele me olhando.  
–Sim senhor-disse e ele sorriu de um jeito muito sexy.  
–Só pode ser nos dois em um quarto gata sabe como é sou tímido-disse e eu ri um pouco.  
–Ah se for só para olhar né?-perguntei ele riu.  
–Claro só olhar-disse ele mordendo os lábios, eu me inclinei sobre ele e mordi seu lóbulo.  
–Onde é seu quarto?-perguntei sussurrando e ele sorriu com muita malicia.  
–Segundo a esquerda-sussurrou ele de volta- vou subir depois para ninguém desconfiar e espero encontra uma moça peladinha na minha cama- sussurrou ele no meu ouvido e percebi que o Trent estava olhando tudo com cara feia e eu sorri.  
–Pode apostar gostosão-disse e dei um selinho nele e subi as escadas correndo e entrei no segundo quarto que era dele, era obvio tinha varias fotos dele, meu deus e agora? Eu ia mesmo perder minha virgindade com Theo Theo? Ou deus que loucura ri comigo mesma e gelei quando ouvi passos na escada, a porta se abriu porém não era o Theo era o Trent-Trent?-disse confusa e ele me olhou muito bravo mais muito bravo mesmo.

–Que porra você estava pensando quando chamou o Theo Theo para o quarto?-perguntou ele cruzando os braços e eu ri sem humor.

–Bem tenho 20 anos acho que sei o que faço ou que eu deixo de fazer com a minha vida-disse e ele fez um grunhido meio animalesco e avançou sobre mim.

–Ta com vontade de transar transa comigo-disse ele me prendendo na parede.

–Não quero transar com o Theo-disse e ele segurou meu pescoço de forma delicada, seu polegar trabalhava em alisar meu lábio inferior .

–Só comigo Baby-sussurrou ele

–Não Trent-disse e ele me elevou e minhas pernas automaticamente se enrolaram na cintura dele, sua boca calou a minha com um beijo de tirar o folego , eu puxei o cabelo da nuca dele com força e ele gemeu na minha boca.

–Você me deseja assim como eu te desejo –sussurrou ele entre meus lábios.

–Você deseja a catrine-disse e ele riu em um tom áspero e sem humor.

–Ciúmes?-perguntou

–Sim-disse e ele me olhou, acho que não esperava a honestidade, e então com um animal feroz ele atacou minha boca, apertou minhas coxas e sua ereção estava tão petrificado entre as minhas pernas e eu não pensava em outras coisas a não ser ele dentro de mim, mais eu queria atiça-lo queria deixa-lo de 4 para mim. Desenrolei minhas pernas da sua cintura, e o empurrei com toda minha força. Ele cambaleou para trás e me olhou com fogo –Hoje não baby, hoje não-disse sorrindo e saindo correndo para fora do quarto, o Theo Theo estava subindo e me olhou confuso.

–Hey volta para o quarto agora-disse ele e eu ri.

–Alguém foi mais rápido do que você-disse e ele olhou confuso e o Trent apareceu atrás de mim eufórico, o Theo o olho e olhou para sua visível ereção.

–Ia no banheiro né?-perguntou ele visivelmente irritado.

–Não enche-disse o Trent

–Preciso ir-disse descendo querendo evitar confusão.

–Demi-chamou o Theo Theo e eu me virei, ele jogou um sorriso se aproximou de mim, enlaçou os braços na minha cintura e me deu beijo de tirar o folego eu sorri e retribui, me separei dele para ter folego e vi o Trent fechar os punhos com força- Até mais-disse ele sorrindo e mordendo meu lábios inferior.

–Até mais-disse sorrindo e fui descendo assim que o Theo virou eu mandei um beijo para Trent com um sorriso travesso e ele me olhou feio, muito feio, eu desci rindo e a Lia me olhou.

–O que foi?-perguntou

–Nada de mais-disse sorrindo-Preciso ir até mais-disse

–Demi-disse ela e eu me virei- topa ir na balada com a gente? Todos vão-disse e eu sorri, hum nunca fui para a balada, isso seria interessante.

–por que não-sorri e sai, hoje o Trent me conheceria de verdade.

Capitulo 7

Ok, eu estava nervosa e eu andava muito como posso dizer , estava me libertando, tantos anos presa aquela menina que nunca namorou e olha só, tem vários atrás de mim e eu adorava isso, me julguem. Abri meu armário e vi uma saia de cintura alta e logo peguei um tomara que caia vermelho com bojo, prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto não forte com algumas mechas do meu cabelo solto no frente, suspirei, é hoje! Coloquei um salto meia pata, fiz uma maquiagem bem forte e bam, estava linda. Liguei para o Theo e ele me falou onde seria a balada, peguei um Taxi e parei em frente, estavam todos la, a desgraçada da Catrina estava linda, porém eu faria minha alta confiança esmagar o ego dessa piranha, desci do Taxi e todos me olharam, lancei um olhar penetrante para Trent, ele que brincar? Aah ele não conhecia essa nova Demi.

-Oii-disse para todos.

-Fiu , fiu em-disse o Theo Theo me girando- Gatinha do céu, você se veste para me impressionar?-pergunta ele e eu dou um sorriso.

-Não, eu tiro a roupa para te impressionar-disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e ele mordeu os lábios me olhando.

-Garota do céu você é o pecado na terra-disse e eu sorri.

-Vamos entrar?-disse a Lia se divertindo com tudo.

-Vamos-dissemos todos e senti alguém me puxando pelo braço.

-Que palhaçada é essa Demétria?-perguntou o Trent e eu sorri.

-Que palhaçada?-perguntei me fazendo de desentendida e ele sorriu.

-Não me faça de idiota-disse e eu sorri.

-Digo o mesmo querido-disse piscando- Agora me solta ou a sua cadelinha vai botar veneno na minha bebida-disse e ele olhou para Catrina que nos fuzilava de longe.

-Estarei de olho em você, meu doce, já deixei claro, é na minha cama que você vai-disse ele me olhando possesivo, ual adorei aquilo.

-É o que veremos-disse sorrindo e sai rebolando mesmo, 20 anos sendo comportada já estava cansada da minha falsa alegria, isso é viver, pensei sorrindo e entrei na balada, a musica alta tomou meus ouvidos, fui seguindo ele e o Daron me puxou e eu dei um gritinho ele sorriu.

-Quer dizer que você fica de rolo com o Trent e o Theo mais eu o mais gato da turma fica de fora-disse ele dançando e eu acompanhava.

-Quem disse que você estava de fora?-perguntei soltando um sorriso sexy de lado, eu sabia que era treinei isso no espelho varias vezes.

-Demi-disse ele em um tom de gemido-Não me provoque desse jeito-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Não estou te provocando Daron-disse ele me virando dançando de costa e ele abraça minha cintura cheirando meu pescoço-Huum doce-disse e eu sorri, abro os olhos e Trent estava a minha frente com Catrina ela dançava se esfregando nele, e ele olhando para mim, Daron e Theo eram lindos, mais Trent, Trent não, Trent era um deus na terra, seus olhos verdes queimavam minha pele de desejo, ele sorriu, ele ia me provocar, eu sabia disso, começou a deslizar suas mão pela perna da Catrina e apertar, aah ele ta achando que vou ficar para trás? Não mesmo, coloquei a mão do Daron que estavam na minha cintura agora estava na coxa, ouvi sua risada sensual.

-Oh Demi não sabe com quem está mexendo-disse no meu ouvido e eu sorri.

-Me mostre então-digo e ele me vira com tudo e me encara, ah santo deus que olhos azuis mais lindos, ele segura minha nuca e sinto seus lábios nos meus, me surpreendo com o gosto do seu beijo, era puro sexo, ele grudou nossos corpos e solto um gemido baixo e ele sorri, aprofundou seu beijo sua língua brincava muito bem com a minha , lambia chupava, nossa... sinto o olhar de Trent na minhas costas, ele devia estar fulminando pelos olhos e eu estava adorando isso , continuamos dançando e se provocando, o garçom passou com varias Ices e eu fui tomando, tinha gosto de limão parecia suco de limão ,então fui bebendo que nem agua, o que seria ruim é que eu nunca bebi então...

-Essa sua brincadeira está ficando perigosa Demi-disse Daron no meu ouvido e eu gargalhei.

-Somos adultos Daron –disse mordiscando seu lábio inferior, eu estava alta e sabia disso, eu tava mais que alta.

-Que tal irmos para um lugar mais reservado?, na toca não tem ninguém-disse e eu sorri entendi o que queria dizer.

-Acho super legal-disse e ele sorriu.

-Fique na Frente da boate me esperando, vou pegar o carro-disse e eu assenti ele saiu primeiro e eu andei meio cambaleando entre as pessoas, vi o Trent do outro lado da pista me seguindo com os olhos e eu sorri dando tchau para ele, ele estava puto, eu via nem estava ligando para biscatiane que se esfregava nele, os rotolos? Que se danem eles, eu seriam uma socióloga rebelde, fui andando até a porta e fiquei la na frente como Daron me pediu.

-O que está fazendo aqui?-perguntou uma voz e me virei, Trent! Sorri e me virei.

-Esperando Daron, acho que vamos transar-disse meia tonta,

-Está bêbada-disse ele

-Estou louca pra dar querido isso sim-disse rindo da propia piada, ele pelo jeito não achou graça estava serio.

-Quer transar transe comigo-disse ele seurando meu braço e eu soltei.

-Trent você já tem sua cachorrinha e deixei em paz-disse e ele sorriu.

-Ciúmes meu doce-sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

-Talvez-disse o olhando com a mesma intensidade e ele arfou.

-Você ainda vai deixar meu pau roxo toda vez que me olha assim-disse e do nada ele me coloca em sua costas,

-Trent –gritei- Seu retardado me solta-disse batendo em suas costas e ele foi me levando para uma rua deserta-Trent eu vou acabar com você-disse e parecia eu meus soco não fazia efeito nas costas dele, também com tanto músculos. Senti meu corpo sendo colocado no capo de um carro, no seu jipe na verdade, ele abriu minha pernas, ficou entre os meio delas e sem avisou segurou na minha nuca e deu um beijo feroz, ele rosnou em minha boca e eu gemi em resposta, seu beijo era intenso e quente, ele puxou minha coxas ao encontro dele e me deitou no capo completamente beijando meu busto e descendo, apertava minha coxa com força me deixando louca.

-Trent-gemi o chamando, ele me puchou em seu colo fazendo minhas pernas enroscarem em sua cintura.

-Eu que vou te levar para a porra da minha casa e eu que vou te dar um trato-disse ele me olhando possesivo e autoritário, admito esse home é um deus!, ele me colocou no carro sentada no colo dele, deu um tapa de leve na minha coxa e sorriu-Hje eu vou te ensinar a se comportar mocinha-disse ele e meu corpo tremeu de arrepios calorosos em resposta, é hoje!

Capitulo 8

Chegamos em frente à casa do Trent, nossa era maravilhosa, mesmo a noite e meio bêbada eu conseguia ver que a casa era puro luxo.

-Ual Trent que casa em-disse olhando para cima sinto ele atrás de mim prendendo meus braos para trás- que brincadeira pervertida é essa agora?-perguntei rindo.

-Isso é para você aprender que quando eu falo que você só é minha é só minha e ponto-disse ele me empurrando.

-Pera ai a gente não ia transar-disse resmungando.

-Você ta bêbada-disse ele e entramos na sua casa, era realmente linda, os moveis eram pretos com branco , tinha a cara dele.

-Ué o que tem?-perguntei rindo e ele bufou.

-Você vai tomar banho e depois dormir pra passar essa ressaca-disse ele e eu bufei.

-Porra Trent nem meu pai é chato como você-disse e ele pareceu não me ouvir, subimos e acho que entramos no quarto dele por que era extremamente organizado e limpo, ele me levou para o chuveiro- Trent vou molhar minha roupa-disse e ele não ligou.

-Você usa as minhas-disse e eu bufei, tava sem tesão mesmo, eu por conta própria comecei a tirar minha roupa- O que está fazendo?-perguntou ele.

-Fica tranquilo não costumo tomar banho de roupa-disse, fiquei só de calcinha, pois meu tomara que caia tinha bojo, fiquei de costas para ele e a agua começou a cair sobre a minha cabeça e em seguida pelo meu corpo.

-Ia Transar mesmo com o Daron?-perguntou ele e eu fiquei em silencio.

-Por que?-perguntei

-Só quero saber-disse ele e eu respirei fundo.

-Talvez-disse e senti ele me olhando.

-Por faz isso? Ao mesmo tempo que está comigo, está com o Théo e o Daron-disse e eu dei uma risada alta.

-Piada né?-perguntei- Naquela casa ninguém é de ninguém, você não é meu e eu muito menos sua, Trent não te ensinaram a compartilhar-disse e ele ficou em silencio.

-Alguma coisa me diz que você não era assim-disse e eu fiquei em silencio por um tempo e apoiei minha testa na parede fria.

-Não Trent eu realmente não era assim-disse baixo.

-Por que é então-perguntou ele e eu respirei fundo.

-Passei minha infância e minha adolescência como uma menina reprimida, meus pais eram super protetores não tive amigos e nem saia-disse e ele ficou em silencio e eu o olhei por cima dos ombros- Estou aprendendo a ter liberdade, me deixei errar e acertar, por enquanto estou adorando-disse e voltei a minha posição.

-Só tome cuidado-disse ele saindo do banheiro e eu suspirei, ele era o que menos podia cobrar algo de mim- Trent-disse e ele me olhou na porta- Já se apaixonou?-perguntei e ele me olhou nos olhos.

-Não Demi e você?-perguntou e eu dei um sorriso fraco.

-Já sim-disse para ele.

-E como é?-perguntou e eu desliguei o chuveiro e peguei uma toalha perto e enrolei no meu corpo, fiquei de frente para ele.

-Não está perdendo nada-disse o olhando- das piores drogas que você já viu o amor é a pior, ele de destrói por dentro, ao mesmo tempo te faz feliz, te deixa confusa e te tira do ar, vai por mim você não vai querer saber como é-disse e ele me olhou.

-Já experimentou alguma droga demi-disse e eu ri baixo.

-Ah sim-disse o olhando- o Amor- disse e ele me olhou confuso- e outras drogas também-disse saindo do banheiro e ele me seguiu em silencio. Ele me deu um blusa dele e um samba canção, depois de me trocar me deitei na cama e ele disse que iria dormir no outro quarto e eu concordei, eu apenas queria dormir ... sozinha.

Acordei com uma luz forte nos meus olhos, minha cabeça começou a lateja e muito, parecia que tudo rodava.

-Aii-gemi colocando a mão na cabeça.

-Toma isso-disse a Lia aparecendo do meu lado com um copo e um remédio.

-Lia... onde eu to?-perguntei me sentada devagar e ela riu.

-Eita carai você bebeu e não foi pouco-disse ela e eu tomei o remédio, com certeza era dipirona.

-Acho que sim não me lembro muito da noite passada-disse sendo sincera, só lembro do Trent me trazendo aqui e falando umas coisas estranhas mais de resto nada.

-Você ta na casa do Trent, ele te trouxe aqui ontem-disse ela me olhando.

-Onde ele tá?-perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Foi trabalhar, me chamou para cuidar de você-disse ela e eu assenti. Logo em seguida recolhi minha roupa e troquei pela que eu estava ontem, coloquei o sapato e falei para lia que ia para casa que tinha coisas para resolver, nos duas dividimos o Taxi, cheguei em casa e estava tudo arrumada como eu deixei, voltei para minha tese que tinha deixada de lado desde de sexta abri meu notebook e suspirei.

"Punks gostam de um jeito diferente"

Digitei e fechei de novo não ia conseguir me concentrar nisso agora, meu celular tocou e vi que era uma mensagem do Trent, abri e vi, era curto e grosso.

"Espero que esteja bem, melhoras!"

Eu apenas respondi.

"Obrigada!"

Tinha que me afastar desse cara urgentemente, peguei uma leggie e uma blusa da adidas na qual eu ia para a academia quando fazia, peguei meu celular e liguei no playlist, não tinha coisa melhor no mundo que correr, estava de volta a Demi normal, sem maquiagem sem pulseiras apenas eu, corri pelo Bairro inteiro depois fui um pouco mais além, meu celular começou a tocar e eu atendi.

-Alo?-disse ainda correndo.

-Demi onde você tá?-perguntou a Lia no telefone.

-Estou correndo por ai por que?-perguntei, realmente as horas tinham passado voando estava anoitecendo.

-Você precisa vim para a toca agora, é serio-disse ela com um tom serio e eu nem questionei.

-Estou perto dai já vou-disse desligando e corri o máximo que pude para a toca, o que será que estava acontecendo, cheguei na toca em pouco minutos, entrei sem avisar mesmo, estavam todos na sala, até mesmo o Trent perto da vaca da Catrine, todos me olharam estranho, nunca me viram sem maquiagem e eu estava com uma roupa de corrida- É eu sei estava correndo-disse respondendo sobre o meu estado- O que aconteceu?-perguntei.

-Achamos seu amigo no beco, ele estava louco-disse o Daron.

-Amigo?-perguntei

-É um tal de Bredon-disse e meu coração se apertou.

-Onde ele tá?-perguntei agitada.

-Ele está no quarto da lia mais...- ia perguntar a Debby mais eu sai correndo pela escada indo para o quarto da Lia, será que aquele idiota contou tudo? Meu deus meu coração começou a bater em um ritmo assustador, entrei com tudo no quarto da Lia e ele estava la completamente diferente, todo sujo com roupas pretas, os olhos pintados e o olhar vidrado.

-Bredon?-o chamei e ele me olhou.

-Demi, Demi eu não to bem-disse ele se levantando rápido me segurando.

-Bredon calma, respira o que aconteceu-disse e percebi que as mãos dele estava manchadas de sangue- Brendon de quem é esse sangue?-perguntei me afastando, meus braços ficaram sujos do mesmo sangue que ele estava na mão.

-Demi, eu ... não queria ter feito isso... mais ela me obrigou-disse e eu comecei a ficar assustada.

-Bredon, você não queria ter feito o que? E com quem?-perguntei com calma.

-Os cara disse que eu tinha que fazer isso Demi era o certo -disse ele com as mãos na cabeça andando de um lado para o outro.

-Seja claro o que aconteceu me diz para te ajudar-disse calma, não queria deixar ele mais agitado.

-A Luciane ta gravida-disse ele e eu tapei a boca- Ou estava-disse ele e eu o olhei.

-Brendon... como assim estava?-perguntei começando a entender.

-Os cara disse que era pra mim bater bastante nela que ela iria não aguentar e perde o filho, Demi eu mandei ela tirar mais ela não queria-disse e eu entrei em pânico.

-Brendon onde ela está? você não matou ela não é?-perguntei em pânico.

-Eu não sei Demi?-disse ele já chorando- ela desmaiou eu deixei ela no beco eu estava fora de mim-disse e eu comecei a ficar ofegante.

-Onde ela está Brendon-disse para ele.

-A 4 quarteirão daqui-disse e eu não esperei ele terminar e desci correndo.

-Demi que sangue é esse no seu braço – perguntou o Theo assustado e todos vieram correndo.

-Theo chama a ambulância diz que é grave –disse correndo para porta.

-Espera ambulância para quem?-pergunto ele.

-Uma mulher foi espancada e ela ta gravida agora por favor ligue agora-disse gritando e sai correndo.

-Demi, Demétria espera-disse o Trent correndo atrás de mim mais sabia que ele não iria me alcançar, 1, 2, ,3 ,4 entrei correndo no beco e la estava ela toda cheia de sangue e com vários socos no rosto e com certeza na barriga.

-Luci-disse gritando e caindo do lado dela- por favor respira, meu deus respira Luciane-disse chorando.

-Demi-disse o Trent chegando e parou com tudo- meu deus-disse ele tapando a boca- Ela ta...-disse ele não conseguindo terminar a frase.

-Luci por favor acordar-disse batendo de leve o rsto dela e um dos olhos se abriu com dificuldade.

-Demii... –gemeu ela.

-Estou aqui calma o socorro está vindo-disse para ela e ela começou a chorar.

-O meu bebe-disse ela chorando.

-Calma vai ficar tudo certo-disse tentando tranquilizar ela.

-Por que ele fez isso Demi? Por que-disse ela chorando e eu comecei a ficar desesperada.

-Ele ... por favor só concentre-se em ficar acordada-disse para ela, graças a deus a ambulância chegou e a levou o mais rápido que pude, eu liguei para os pais dela avisando.

-Demi calma-disse o Trent vendo meu desespero.

-Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, Trent ele atou o filho dele, e quase matou a luci, ele não era assim-disse chorando e ele me abraçou.

-Xiii vai ficar tudo bem-disse e nos voltamos para a toca e um carro da policia estava na frente da Toca e eu vi de longe o Brendon na traseira.

-Demi me ajuda, diz para ele que não é verdade, diz que foi tudo mentira demi-gritou ele de longe e eu virei o rosto chorando.

-Vamos , você precisa de um banho-disse o Trent me levando para o carro dele e eu fui em silencio, ele parou na frente de cas.

-Obrigada pela carona-disse saindo do carro.

-Espera Demi-disse ele saindo e parando na minha frente- Vou ficar com você-disse ele e eu neguei.

-Não precisa eu estou bem-disse.

-Bem é a ultima coisa que você está, vou ficar aqui querendo ou não-disse e acabei concordando, ele ficou na sala enquanto eu tomava um banho demorado. Assim que sai fui direto para o quarto, ele ficou na sala disse que só não queria que eu ficasse sozinha, eu deitei e apaguei.

Estava tudo escuro, e o Bradon apareceu com as mãos cheias de sangue.

-Demi me ajuda-gritou ele- Demi me ajuda por favor-disse ele chorando.

-Eu não posso te ajudar, você fez uma coisa horrível-disse me afastando e a cara dele se enfureceu.

-Se não pode me ajudar você vai ser a próxima-disse ele vindo em minha direção.

-Nao Brendon,Não Brendon-disse me afastando- Nãooo- gritei e me sentei na cama com tudo, comecei a respirar forte e rápido.

-Demi-disse o Trent aparecendo com tudo na porta do meu quarto- Tudo bem?-perguntou ele.

-Tudo-disse respirando fundo- Foi só um pesadelo-disse esfregando o rosto e ele se aproximou sentando do meu lado.

-Você fez o que podia-disse ele e eu assenti.

-Eu sei só não esperava isso ... dele-disse o olhando e ele pareceu me entender.

-Sinto muito-disse e eu assenti- Vou voltar para sala-disse ele se levantando e eu segurei sua mão.

-Dormi comigo? Por favor-disse e ele sorriu de leve.

-Claro-disse ele voltando e se deitou e me trouxe para o peito dele- pode dormir, enquanto eu estiver aqui ninguém vai te machucar-disse e eu assenti confortável, e acabei dormindo bem mais segura e confortável.

Capitulo 9

Acordei no outro dia bem melhor, olhei para o lado da cama e lá estava o Trent de pé arrumando o seu terno.

-Aonde vai?-perguntei e ele virou com um sorriso fraco.

-Estou indo trabalhar-disse ele e se sentou do meu lado-Precisamos conversar-disse ele e eu me sentei.

-Tudo bem-disse para ele e respirou fundo.

-Vou parar de ir por um tempo para toca, quero me afastar-disse ele, e me coração doeu.

-Trent eu fiz algo?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Não Lucy, você não fez nada, o problema sou eu preciso de um tempo-disse ele.

-Para que quer se afastar de nós?-perguntei e ele suspirou.

-Um dia você entendera-disse ele beijando minha testa e pareceu uma despedida, agarrei seu braço.

-Trent não me afaste de você-disse e ele me olhou.

-É para o seu bem-disse ele, e eu quis chorar e muito, ele se levantou e ajeitou o terno, e respirou fundo -Até mais Demi-disse saindo e me deixando lá, quis gritar, quis chorar, eu apenas voltei a deitar e respirei fundo.

-Droga de vida-disse baixo e uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto do meu olho e eu a sequei rapidamente- Seja forte Demi sempre-disse a mim mesma e levantei da cama, resolvi começar a tese do meu trabalho de vez, fiz avaliações sobre como se comportável, ambiente e personalidades que muitos podia encontrar nos punks, sobre a forte atração pelo perigo que eles sentiam, e a necessidade que sentiam por drogas ilícitas, bom eu já tinha andado meio caminho só com que tinha escrito, mais quando fui olhar o horário me surpreendi, eram 14;00 . Fechei meu notebook e fui tomar um banho, coloquei uma roupa quente e liguei para um taxi, precisava ir ver como a Luciane estava. O taxi chegou e me levou até o hospital onde fui informada que ela iria, cheguei lá e dei meus dados e tudo mais, me indicaram o quarto e vi os pais da Luciane lá dentro.

-Com licença-disse batendo na porta.

-Entra Demi-disse a Lucy com muita dificuldade e eu entrei.

-Vim ver como estava-disse para ela.

-Graças a você viva-disse ela sorrindo e eu sorri de le.

-Não sei como agradecer-disse o Pai dela e eu sorri.

-Não precisa me agradecer fiz o que devia fazer-disse a eles- Não quero ser indelicada, mais e o bebê?-perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Meu anjo da guarda e do meu bebê é bom felizmente ainda estou gravida-disse ela e eu sorri.

-Nossa não sabe em como fico aliviada com isso sabia, de coração-disse para ela e estendeu a mão para mim, eu peguei e ela apertou.

-Demi, devo um favor a você, mesmo serei grata por toda vida-disse ela e eu sorri0 o medico só disse para mim repousar sem serviço estressante coisa assim, acho que vou trancar a faculdade, começar uma vida fora daqui-disse ela e eu assenti.

-Acho melhor para você e seu filho-disse e ela assentiu, sabíamos que quanto mais longe do Bredon por enquanto seria melhor, conversamos mais um pouco e eu fui embora, comecei a procurar um emprego, estava na hora de me sustentar por conta própria, enviei currículo para vários lugares. Meu celular começou a tocar.

-Alou?-disse

-Querida- e reconheci a voz do meu pai.

-Papai-disse sentindo uma filha horrível por não ter ligado ultimamente.

-Como vai a faculdade?-perguntou ele.

-Acabando com o resto de miolos que me sobram-disse e ele riu.

-Querida liguei para contar que tenho uma surpresa para você-disse ele.

-Surpresa? O que?-perguntei curiosa e ele riu.

-Está em casa?-perguntei.

-Não sai para ver uma amiga no hospital por que?-perguntei.

-Quando chegara vai saber, não recuse meu presente é um meio de facilitar sua vida-disse ele e eu ri.

-Ok então-disse rindo, conversamos e logo desliguei, peguei um taxi para casa, e tinha um carro estacionado lá, um Onix lindo.

-Srta Demétria?-perguntou um moço e eu assenti-Assine aqui, comprovando que você recebeu o carro-disse ele e eu abri a boca.

-Esse carro é meu?-perguntei e ele assentiu.

-Ordens do Senhor Carlos, ele mandou dizer que você gostava de azul, escolhemos o ônix para srta, é o melhor desse ano-disse e eu sorri.

-Escolheram o melhor mesmo-disse e assinei e dei 20 reais para ele por ter me esperado, entrei no carro e senti aquele cheiro de novo- Ok que horrível ganhar o carro de alguém mais com certeza vai ser um quebra galho maravilhoso-disse rindo, dei umas voltas com ele pelo bairro para dar uma desenferrujada e guardei na garagem. Entrei em casa e suspirei, eu e minha solidão outra vez juntas.

Semanas tinham se passado e eu não havia tocado os pés na Toca, estava adianta meu trabalho, e distribuindo currículo por ai, o pessoal cobrava minha ausência mais fala que estava muito ocupada com as coisas da faculdade, o que talvez fosse um pouco de verdade, uma vez por semana eu tinha que passar na faculdade para mostrar como meu trabalho estava indo e pelo jeito todos estavam indo bem, o lugar do Brendon sempre vazio me dava um aperto no coração, o Trent nunca mais ouvi falar dele, nem sinal de vida deu para mim, iria respeitar a opinião dele porém me doía muito. Até que um dia me ligaram para mim fazer uma entrevista em uma empresa, coloquei meu terninho que tinha e me maquiei de leve, coloquei saltos e fui para empresa, realmente parecia ser uma mega empresa o prédio era lindo, perguntei para o segurança onde era o local e ele me instruiu até lá, a recepcionista pediu para eu aguardar e fiquei na sala de espera.

-Silvia me ve a papelada da ultiam reunião estou me esquecendo de algo-disse aquela voz, essa mesmo, Trent, olhei para frente e lá estava ele, perfeito como sempre, barba bem aparada o cabelo peteado certinho para o lado com o terno que cobria todas as suas tatuagens, como uma Rapidez incrível peguei uma revista e abri bem na minha cara para ele não me ver.

-Aqui Senhor Trent-disse a moça.

-Obrigada-disse e ouvi passos e uma batida de porta, graças a deus ele tinha saído, abaixei a revista e suspirei.

-Demétria a senhora Carmélia te espera-disse a Silvia e eu assenti, fui até o escritório e bati de leve na porta.

-Pode entrar-disse a senhora de uns 44 anos, bem conservada, cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos claros, ela era muito linda, o corpo todo em forma- Sente-se querida-disse e eu me sentei e ela sorriu.

-Sou Carmela, Vice presidente da empresa Soneto, como deve saber somos uma editora de livros- disse ela olhando os papeis- Vejo que esta se formando em Sociologia-disse ela.

-Sim me formo esse ano-disse e ela assentiu.

-Federal?-perguntou e eu assenti- Entrou com quantos anos na faculdade?-perguntou

-Com 16 mesmo, eu avancei os primeiros anos de escola, já sabia ler e fazer conta-disse e ela assentiu sorrindo.

Você parece ser bem esperta Demétria que no lindo-disse ela e eu sorri.

-obrigada-disse .

-Mais infelizmente não temos vagas para a sua área, e vejo que esse seria seu primeiro emprego, não tem experiência como secretaria –disse ela.

-Sim eu sei, porém quero procurar me encaixar em outras coisas, me dou bem com mudanças, sei mexer bem com computador, vivi muitos anos ajudando meu pais com as tarefas dele, até me mudar de vez para cá quando atingi a maioridade, tudo o que você me pedir eu sei, sobre excel, power point, tudo-disse e ela assentiu.

-Por que não procurou algo em sua área?-perguntou.

-Meu T.C.C fez com que eu saísse do que eu estava habituada, estou infiltrada em um grupo de punks para saber como eles vivem, é claro sem eles saberem, isso só estou contando para você por que sei que não vai contar para alguém-disse e ela sorriu.

-Minha boca é um tumulo-disse ela.

-Depois dessa experiência gostei, e quis me desafiar mais, quero aprender coisas novas-disse e pareci ter convencido ela, pois ela sorriu, alguém bateu na porta e ela mandou entrar.

-Carmela tenho que ver... oh desculpe não sabia que estava ocupada-disse e de novo ela, agora não tinha como escapar, Trent!.

-Magine Trent entre, venha ver nossa nova funcionaria-disse e ele se aproximou e ficou do lado dele, eu o olhei, e ele me olhou e arregalou os olhos- Demétria esse é Trent nosso Diretor de texto, Trent essa é a Demétria ela vai ser minha secretaria-disse e ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei, uma onda de eletricidade percorreu meu corpo, achei que ia desmaia, esse toque me fazia falta.

-Bem vinda Srta Demétria-disse, talvez a Carmela não tenha notado a ironia na voz dele, porém eu notei, sabia que eles estava se perguntando que raios eu estava fazendo ali.

-Obrigado senhor Trent-disse sorrindo da melhor forma, droga, droga mil vezes droga.

Capitulo 10

-Bem Senhorita Demetria , amanhã começamos –disse e eu assenti-Foi um prazer conhece-la-disse e eu sorri apertando sua mão.

-O prazer foi todo meu-disse sorrindo e me levantei- Até mais senhor Trent-disse e ele me olhou.

-Até mais lu... Demétria-disse ele se corrigindo e afrouxando a gravata, eu sorri e me virei saindo, santo deus eu tinha que sumir daquele prédio, corri para pegar o elevador e vi o Trent sair com tudo da sala a procura de alguém, ele olhou para mim antes do elevador fechar, graças a deus fechou a tempo e já fui direto para o estacionamento, assim que o elevador se abriu fui indo para o meu carro-Hey, Demétria-disse e eu vi o trent saindo das escadas e apressei meu passo, ele correu em minha direção e me segurou- O que você ta fazendo aqui em?-perguntou ele me olhando.

-Olha aqui não pense que vim atrás de você eu não sabia que trabalhava aqui-Disse e ele soltou meu braço.

-Sei-disse ele e eu ri.

-Pelo amor de deus Trent se ache menos vai-disse e me virei indo para o meu carro.

-Não tem ido muito a toca né-disse ele e eu me virei o olhando.

-Não andei procurando trabalho e preciso terminar o Tcc da minha faculdade, agora se me permite-disse me virando e destravei o meu carro.

-É seu-perguntou ele e eu me virei.

-Claro ou acha que roubo carros por ai-disse entrando no meu carro e ele entrou do meu lado e eu o olhei- O que quer?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Vai para toca hoje-disse ele e eu coloquei meu sinto e tirei meus saltos.

-Não sei quero descansar-disse e coloquei a chave no contato- Só isso?-perguntei o olhando.

-Por que está assim comigo?-perguntou ele.

-Serio Trent você quer se afastar de mim e depois aparece como se nada tivesse acontecido? Pelo amor de deus existe uma coisa chamado amor próprio, e eu tenho para dar e vender-disse e ele me olhou.

-Está magoada eu entendo-disse e eu ri.

-Ok Trent até mais-disse e ele sorriu de lado.

-Até-disse saindo e eu liguei o carro dando ré, e sai sem olhar para ele e respirei fundo ótimo agora teria que trabalhar com o Trent, sai para as lojas comprar algumas roupas e vestidos sociais, suspirei, ainda não acreditava que ia ter que trabalhar ao lado do Trent. Cheguei em casa exausta, tomei um banho quente e fui para o quarto, olhei minhas roupas e sorri, fazia tempo que eu não ria, iria na toca hoje, coloque uma blusa cigana com um shorts de cos alto, com um sapatenis branco, sequei meu cabelo e uma make forte, sorri olhando no espelho, e peguei meu carro indo para toca, estacionei o carro do lado do Jeep do Trent, então ele estava aqui, suspirei saindo do carro e toquei a campainha, o Théo atendeu e assim que viu gritou.

-Gatinha-disse ele me abraçando e me girando.

-Senti saudades Theo Theo-disse e ele sorriu, me puxando.

-Gente vocês não vão acreditar quem está aqui-disse e ele me puxou e todos gritaram igual ele e eu ri, as meninas pularam em cima de mim me abraçando e eu sorri.

-Isso tudo é saudade-disse rindo .

-A filha prodiga retorna a casa-disse o Daron e eu sorri.

-Também senti saudades-disse e ele beijou minha mão.

-Linda como sempre-disse e eu sorri de canto. Me sentei no sofá e vi Trent e Catrina na cozinha, ele acenou de leve e eu fiz um gesto de oi bem simples e voltei a conversar com eles.

-E ai o que anda fazendo sumiu de vez em-disse o Daron sentando do meu lado e passando o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

-Bem to na faculdade pegando pesado, acabei de arrumar um emprego, e tenho um T.C.C para terminar, estou apenas surtando-disse e eles rirão.

-Você faz falta no meio da bagunça-disse a Debby e eu sorri.

-Desculpe por abandonar vocês, mais prometo que todo fim de semana estarei aqui-disse e ele sorrirão.

-E o novo emprego como está?-perguntou a Lia.

-Bem vou começar amanhã, espero que seja legal é completamente fora da minha área-disse e a Catrina e o Trent se juntaram a nos sentando por ali.

-O que vai fazer?-perguntou o Daron.

-Vou ser secretaria-disse e o Daron e o Theo urraram juntos.

-Oh meu deus imagine você naquelas roupinhas de secretaria-disse o Théo e eu ri envergonhada.

-Meu deus minha imaginação foi além agora em-disse o Daron e eu ri junto com as meninas.

-Parem com isso sou uma pessoa completamente seria no ambiente de trabalho-disse rindo.

-Ah como eu queria ser seu patrão agora, iria mandar você se abaixar toda hora para ver sua saia-disse o Théo e eu ri.

-Pelo amor de deus Théo, vou ser secretaria de um escritório serio e não dos filmes pornôs que vocês assistem, porém se me pagarem bem quem sabe-disse fazendo charme e os dois riram.

-A loira não me provoque em-disse o Daron me apertando contra ele e eu ri.

-Sinceramente não vejo emoção alguma em ser secretaria, que trabalhinho mais banal-disse a Catrine e eu revirei os.

-Mais até que demorou para me atacar hoje né Catrine-disse e ela sorriu.

-Se fosse mesmo bonita do jeito que esses dois tanto dão ênfase seria modelo e não secretaria-disse ela me olhando com um sorriso convencido.

-A me desculpe mais book rosa comigo não cola, trabalho com minha inteligência e não com que tem no meio das minhas pernas-disse sorrindo e o povo tudo gritou rindo.

-O loko chamou de Angel em Catrine-disse a Debby e todos rirão.

-Pois é a Angel matou todos no final e ainda ficou rica-disse ela sorrindo.

-Para que eu quero ficar mais rica do que eu já sou-perguntei sorrindo e todos me olharam.

-Como assim rica?-perguntou a Lia e eu ri.

-Meus pais são ricos-disse e todos me olharam- Ah qual é eu já não contei isso?-perguntei e eles negaram.

-Nunca falou sobre seus pais-disse e eu me retrai um pouco.

-Não gosto de falar sobre isso-disse e eles ficaram me olhando.

-Você é estranha garota-disse a Catrine e eu sorri.

-Obrigada Catrine-disse sorrindo e ela me olhou feio.

-E sem sal, branquela aguada e bem oxigenada com esse cabelo de palha-disse ela se levantando.

-Não queria te desanimar mais meu cabelo é naturalmente loiro-disse balançando eles e le gritou histericamente e avançou em cima de mim.

-Catrine sua louca-disse o Daron tirando ela de cima de mim eu me levantei rápido me afastando, droga, não quero fazer isso, a louca da Catrine cotovelou a barriga dele e o Daron a soltou e ela veio para cima de mim, rapidamente me livrei das mãos dela pegando e torcendo para trás, dei uma rasteira nela e com tudo ela caiu no chão e eu prendi a cabeça dela com o pé e todos me olharam.

-Catrine por favor não me faça te bater eu fiz 3 anos de defesa iraquiana e você não gostar quando eu quebrar seu pescoço-disse e ela gemeu.

-Tira o pé do meu rosto sua vadia-disse ela.

-Então prometa que não vai me atacar de novo-disse para ela e eu puxei os braços e ela gemeu de dor.

-TÁ me solta logo-disse e eu soltei me afastando e ela se levantou com os olhos cheio de lagrimas e me encarou.

-Não sabe com quem você mexeu sua piranha-disse e subiu correndo e eu suspirei fundo e me encostei na parede respirando fundo, de novo aquela sensação a de raiva, a que me tirava fora do controle, eu parei de fazer defesa por causa disso, uma coisa ruim se apossava de mim, eu ficava mau sem escrúpulos.

-Ual Demi aquilo foi ... incrível-disse a Lia e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Aquilo foi horrível eu fiz ela chorar-disse olhando para baixo, sabia como estavam meus olhos, negros toda vez era assim.

-Ela queria te bater-disse o Théo.

-Não sou assim, devia ter deixado-disse e eu suspirei ainda irritada- me desculpem preciso ir-disse saindo o mais rápido possível e ouvi eles me chamarem e eu ignorei, sai correndo e tirei a chave do bolso.

-Demi-disse o Trent.

-Agora não Trent-disse com as mãos tremendo e ele me virou com tudo e se assustou.

-Seus olhos ...-disse ele e eu gemi.

-Eu sei tá, é sempre assim agora me deixe ir por favor-disse e ele negou segurando meus pulsos.

-Você está tremendo Demi, não vai sair assim-disse eu me apoiei no meu e suspirei.

-Parei de fazer defesa por que sempre eu ficava assim, me tornava agressiva e fria, com um tempo isso foi só piorando, segundo o meu psicólogo eu sobre de TEI-disse e ele me olhou.

-O que é TEI?-perguntou

\- **transtorno explosivo intermitente** as vezes a pessoa que tem nos momentos de raiva, não consegue conter seu comportamento e acaba perdendo o controle: xinga, berra, ameaça, destrói objetos, ataca fisicamente as pessoas, isso é gerado em mim por fator genético, meu pai tem e passou para mim, e sou muito reprimida e muitas vezes guardo o que os outros falam para mim e explodo em horas erradas e da nisso que deu-disse e ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Voltaram a ser azuis-disse e eu sorri-Você não teve culpa a Catrine abusa da sua paciência, eu iria te defender mais você fez isso sozinha-disse eu sorri.

-Preciso ir amanhã eu trabalho-disse eu me virei e ele segurou minha cintura e se encostou em mim sentindo o cheiro do meu pescoço.

-Senti sua falta-disse e eu ri.

-Não me faça rir-disse e ele riu baixo.

-Acredite ou não senti sim, e vou adorar trabalhar ao seu lado senhorita Demétria, pena que aqueles dois la dentro não sabem que só eu poderei ver você na sua roupa de secretaria-disse eu o cotovelei na barriga e o olhei.

-Até mais Senhor Trent-disse me afastando e ele mordeu os lábios sorrindo e eu sai, cheguei em casa tranquei tudo e capotei na cama, meu corpo estava exausta. Acordei com o despertador e sorri. Coloquei meu vestido vermelho social e um blazer preto por cima, uma meia calça preta com uma cinta liga para segura-las, coloquei meu salto preto e fiz um coque no cabelo, estava completamente formal, peguei meu carro e fui para empresa, chegando lá a Carmela sorriu para mim.

-Otima pontual amei-disse e eu sorri.

-Bom dia Carmela-disse e ela sorriu.

-Bom dia Demétria-disse ela.

-pode me chamar de Demi-disse ela sorriu.

-Então Demi ouve um contra tempo a secretaria do Senhor Trent pediu demissão e infelizmente ele precisa mais de um secretaria do que eu-disse e eu engoli seco- tudo bem trabalhar para ele?-perguntou.

-Não claro que não-disse forçando meu melhor sorriso.

-Otimo venha que vou te mostrar sua sala-disse e eu a acompanhei, o Trent estava na sala dele que era em frente a minha, as janelas eram enormes e tinham visão para mim ele me olhou e sorriu sem que a carmela percebe-se e voltou para o computador-Aqui que você ficara, organizara pastas do Trent e tudo que ele te pedir, como já tem experiência posso confiar em deixar tudo em suas mão posso?-perguntou e eu sorri.

-Claro-disse e ela sorriu saindo, coloquei minhas coisas ao lado da cadeira e liguei o computador, assim que ligo o meu e-mail que ela deixou, não deu 5 minutos e já recebo um e-mail do Trent.

De: Trent Marcondes

Para: secretaria

Assunto: Querida Secretaria.

Lucy queria te dizer o quanto ficou linda com essa cinta liga adoraria ver o conjunto. Beijos do seu Patrão.

Eu olhei para minha coxa que mostrava as cintas e puxei para baixo e o olhei brava e ele sorriu mandando um sorriso de lado sedutor. Eu estava perdida.

Capitulo 11

Estava exausta, fiquei trabalhando e organizando com planilhas, tinha muita cosia desorganizada ali e eu tinha vários problemas com desorganização. Quando deu 12:00 a Carmela me deu um cartão alimentação onde eu podia comprar meu almoço todos os dias, sai e fui procurar um restaurante por ali, mais teria que ser rápida, um carro parou na minha frente, eu conhecia aquele carro, o jeep commander do Trent. Ele abaixou o vidro e sorriu.

-Hey sobe ai vamos almoçar junto-disse ele.

-Não quero ser vista entrando no carro do meu chefe e saindo para almoçar com ele-disse andando e ele me acompanhou.

-Estamos longe da empresa entre ai-disse ele.

-Trent o que quer?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Apenas conversar Lucy seja amável-disse ele.

-Por que me acha de Lucy?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Se entrar no carro eu te conto-disse ele e eu bufei e entrei no carro e ele sorriu saindo- Gosta de comida japonesa?-perguntou.

-Acho que meu cartão não cobre um restaurante japonês Trent-disse e ele riu.

-Eu pago para gente-disse ele.

-Dividimos a conta-disse o olhando.

-Ok dividimos a conta-disse ele e chegamos em um restaurante japonês, pedimos nossas comidas.

-Ainda não me disse por que me chama de Lucy-disse para ele comendo.

-Como é seu nome?-perguntou ele.

-Demétria-disse e ele sorriu.

-Não o outro-disse e eu ri.

-Lucy? Por que me chama pelo meu segundo nome?-perguntei.

-Combina com você Demétria é muito forte-disse e eu sorri de lado.

-Nasci prematura-disse e ele me olhou- Meu nome seria Lucinda porém como sobrevivi ao parto ganhei o nome de uma guerreira da Grécia antiga Demétria, para meus pais não se desfazerem de Lucinda colocaram Lucy como meu segundo nome-disse e ele sorriu.

-Sua aparência delicada não nega-disse e eu sorri de lado-Não fala muito dos seus pais-disse ele.

-Você também não-disse e ele sorriu.

-Não sei da existência do meu pai, minha mãe dizia que eu me pareço muito com ele, minha mãe infelizmente morreu quando eu tinha 8 anos fui criado por uma tia minha, com 17 comecei a faculdade e assim que terminei sai da casa dela e construí minha carreira por conta própria, nada pessoal não gostava de lá-disse ele e eu sorri e abaixei os olhos.

-Não falo muito dos meus pais por que eu nunca fui muito de falar sobre eles mesmo, meu pai vivia mais na empresa do que em casa e quando chegava não tinha tempo para mim, minha mãe era uma dondoca e queria que eu fosse como ela, porém eu nunca fui como nenhum deles dois, foi uma jovem muito calada me enfiava nos livros o que deixava minha mãe surtava por que ela queria uma mulher para ser esposa de alguém rico e só isso, mais eu queria sempre mais sabe, queria sair dali, consegui bolsa 100% gratuita e implorei para vim para cá, fiz o que quero e tenho minha liberdade-disse e ele sorriu.

-Você é mais misteriosa do que eu imaginava Lucy-disse ele sorriu.

-Apenas não gosto de falar do meu passado, afinal por isso que se chama passado né, fica lá atrás-disse e ele riu.

-Senti sua falta-disse ele totalmente sincero.

-Não sentiu-disse e ele me olhou- sentiu falta da diversão que eu te proporcionava-disse e ele sorriu de lado.

-Não Lucy senti falta de você mesmo-disse ele e eu sorri me encostando

-Catrine supriu minha falta tenho certeza-disse e ele sorriu de lado.

-Tem ciúmes dela-disse ele

-No começo eu tinha, mais tinha ciúmes dela como mulher, ela sempre querendo se mostrar superior, a melhor, a mais bonita, mais agora que mostrei a ela meu monstro interior, mostrei quem realmente sou, e sei que sou mil vezes melhor que ela, eu me garanto Trent e não vai ser você que vai querer me fazer entrar em uma disputa sem importância por alguém que não se apega a ninguém-disse e ele sorriu.

-Como concluiu isso que mim?-perguntou

-Nunca namorou e troca de garota como se fosse cueca, tem a catrine mais não assume ela, está procurando apenas consolo, mais amor não é seu ramo-disse ele me olhou.

-Você já namorou?-perguntou e eu neguei.

-Não-disse ele

-E como pode me julgar assim?-perguntou e eu ri.

-Não troco de homem como se fosse calcinha Trent e não fico no pé de alguém se não quero algo-disse

-Quem está no seu pé? Eu? Jamais-disse e eu ri.

-Por que insiste em ficar perto de mim e me provocando então Trent, talvez eu seja uma pequena diversão para você por que sou virgem torna tudo mais interessante-disse e ele riu seco.

-Não, nem tudo envolve sexo para mim Lucy, acredite eu gosto de você-disse ele e eu suspirei.

-E por que você se afastou então?-perguntei e ele me olhou suspirando.

-Não sou boa companhia para você, você estava se tornando atrevida por minha culpa-disse e eu ri.

-Trent eu sou atrevida e não foi você e nem ninguém que impôs isso em mim-disse e ele me olhou- Daron me chamou para sair-disse e sua cara se fechou.

-Por que?-perguntou.

-Talvez ele queria me beijar ou ficar, coisas que gente da nossa idade faz-disse e ele riu.

-Por que não faz isso comigo-disse e eu ri.

-Talvez por que você é má influencia para mim?-perguntei e ele me olhou.

-Não jogue o que eu disse contra mim Demi-disse e eu sabia que estava bravo.

-Trent eu gosto de você, talvez esteja apaixonada-disse e ele apareceu surpreso com a minha honestidade- Mais sou mais apaixonada por mim Trent, custei muito a ter minha liberdade para jogar ela para alguém que não quer nada comigo a não ser me usar, quero aproveitar sem me enroscar com alguém que não quer nada-disse e ele suspirou fundo.

-Estou confuso Lucy-disse ele- sinceramente estou confuso sobre o que sinto por você é algo que nunca senti-disse ele e eu suspirei.

-O que faremos então?-perguntei e ele segurou minha mão.

-Não sei, vamos deixar rolar-disse ele- que tal?-perguntou e eu sorri.

-Fora do escritório talvez-disse e ele sorriu

-Então pare de usar cinta liga é excitante-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Se parasse de olhar para minhas pernas querido-disse ele riu, aquele riso que eu sabia que iria acabar comigo e mesmo assim eu iria gostar.

Capitulo 12

-Eu vou tacar esse computador longe- gritou o Trent e eu olhei por cima do meu computador e ri baixo-Srta Demétria venha aqui- gritou ele e eu suspirei me levantando e indo até o escritório.

-Sim senhor Trent-disse e ele me olhou.

-Meu computador não funciona-disse e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

-Desculpe senhor Trent mais infelizmente sou apenas uma secretaria e não uma técnica de computadores-disse e ele me olhou zangado e eu ri por dentro, a situação toda estava engraçada.

-Poderia me ajudar ou vai ficar ai com piadinhas o dia todo?-perguntou ele e eu bufei, fui até a tomada e tirei desligando tudo do computador e coloquei de novo e reiniciou tudo normalmente.

-Senhor Trent me chame quando for preciso e não para tirar o computador da tomada-disse saindo.

-Me lembrarei disso srta Demétria- gritou ele e eu ri, voltei as minhas atividades normais, até que o meu telefone tocou.

-Sim ?- disse

-Minha doce Demi- disse e ri baixo com o som da voz do Daron

-O que me da a honra de sua ligação-disse e vi o Trent olhar em minha direção e eu disfarcei fingindo que não estava percebendo.

-Nossa saída está de pé hoje a noite?-perguntou e eu sorri.

-Sim assim que eu sair do trabalho eu ligo confirmando ok?-perguntei

-Tudo bem então, até mais gatinha-disse e eu sorri desligando.

-Srta Demétria poderia vim aqui um momento-disse o Trent outra vez e eu fui.

-Sim?-perguntei

-Hoje você terá que ficar até mais tarde-disse ele e eu não acreditei justo hoje.

-Mais será preciso mesmo?-perguntei

-Tem algum compromisso?-perguntou

-Sim eu tinha marcado de sair com um amigo-disse e ele sorriu.

-Bem srta Demétria aprendera que muitas vezes o trabalho é mais importantes que alguns amigos- disse sorrindo, ele sabia que eu sairia com o Daron, traste de homem.

-Tudo bem senhor Trent-disse com um sorriso forçado, fiquei de mau humor o dia inteiro, todo mundo do escritório estava indo embora e só eu e o Trent estava no escritório. Fazendo o que eu não sabia, liguei para o Daron explicando tudo e ele entendeu, comecei a realmente ficar de cara feia.

-Senhorita demétria- chamou ele e eu fui quase fincando os saltos no chão- Por favor pegue aqueles arquivos na prateleiras de cima-disse e eu bufei ficando na ponta dos pés para conseguir pegar os arquivos e nada de eu conseguir pegar, tinha que me esticar ao extremo até que eu consegui, me virei e percebi que ele estava olhando para minhas coxas, como fui idiota ele só queria ver minhas cintas.

-Seu pervertido-disse batendo nele com a pasta, ele sorriu e me olhou.

-Que foi Lucy brava por eu conseguir estragar seu encontrinho com o idiota do Daron-disse e eu bati mais nele.

-Seu cretino de merda-disse e ele só ria e aquilo me enfurecia.

-Sou mais lindo que o daron querida, fique feliz por isso-disse e eu parei de bater nele.

-Mais o daron não é tão cafajeste igual a você seu idiota-disse e ele sorriu mordendo os lábios.

-Você fica tão sexy quando está descabelada sabia-disse ele e eu bufei.

-Não fode Trent- disse e ele se levantou se aproximando de mim.

-Nervosinha-disse ele me agarrando com tudo e me prendeu contra a parede, me beijou com força e eu gemi, meu deus quanta saudade eu sentia desse lábio, suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos com força, eu arranhava seu pescoço em resposta, ele ergueu minha saia e sorriu puxando e soltando minha cinta liga- Você não sabe o quanto isso me excita-disse voltando a me beijar com tudo, ele começou a abrir a minha blusa botão por botão e eu o empurrei com tudo e ele me olhou confuso.

-Não Trent-disse ofegando e abaixei a minha cabeça- Por favor se ao menos tem consideração por mim não faça isso, por favor me deixe em paz-disse e ele me olhou intensamente.

-Não negue que sente a mesma coisa que eu sinto por você Lucy por favor-disse ele e eu suspirei.

-Trent me entenda, não da para viver do jeito que você vive, eu tenho sentimentos e antes que isso tudo vire uma merda só, prefiro me afastar por favor não complique mais as coisas-disse o olhando e ele me olhou sem resposta- Gosto de você Trent bem mais do que eu gostaria, mais não quero me machucar, por favor me entenda-disse e sai da sala dele juntando minhas coisas, nem olhei para tras apenas sai. Justamente hoje que eu não vim de carro para economizar gasolina começou a chover, ótimo grande dia! Fiquei de baixo da chuva esperando um taxi mais nenhum aparecia comecei a ir a pé mesmo.

-Demétria- gritou alguém e eu me virei, na chuva estava ele o Trent todo ensopado já.

-Me deixe ir por favor- gritei de volta e voltei a andar.

-Me escuta- gritou ele e eu o olhei, ele parecia com medo, confuso não dava para definir muito bem sua fisionomia era a primeira vez que eu o via assim, ele puxou o cabelo para trás, estava tão lindo, sua camisa toda molhada mostrava seus músculos definidos- Preciso te dizer uma coisa-disse ele e eu me virei, a chuva caia sem dó nem piedade- Eu te amo Demétria-disse e eu o olhei espantada, meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca- Eu estava assustado eu nunca senti isso por ninguém, você me faz lembrar coisa boas Demi, eu tenho ciúmes de você toda hora, te quero a todo momento perto de mim, por isso me afastei de você, eu estava com medo, medo de tudo isso, eu não sei como é amar Demi, mais sei que desde que eu te conheci eu nunca mais transei com nenhuma mulher, você ocupado todos os meus pensamentos, dia e noite, pelo amor de deus Lucy se isso não é amor eu não sei que bosta é, mais ta fodendo com o meu coração, me odiaria em saber que eu te perdi para o Daron, Théo o diabo a 4 por que fui o covarde o suficiente para não dizer que te amo e que a cada dia que passa eu fico mais apaixonado pelo seu jeito de ser-disse ele parecendo vomitar tudo o que estava entalado nele, eu fiquei sem reação o olhando- pelo amor de deus fala alguma coisa-disse e eu corri em sua direção e o beijei, como se fosse o ultimo, Trent me amava, e eu amava ele!

Capitulo 13

-Trent meu deus você me ama-disse o olhando e ele riu.

-Eu sei é mais assustador para mim do que para você-disse e eu sorri.

-Não é assustador, isso é recíproco-disse e ele me olhou.

-Me ama também?-perguntou e eu sorri.

-Duvide da luz dos astros- disse e ele sorriu

-De que o sol tenha calor, duvide até da verdade-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Mais confia em meu amor- Completei e ele sorriu, e nossos olhos se encontraram e parecia que nossas vidas se uniam, que finalmente encontrei um motivo para viver, que agora tudo se expandia em minha mente, estava tudo claro, era ele e sempre seria ele o dono do meu coração- Acho melhor saímos da chuva-disse rindo e ele riu concordando, ele me levou até o estacionamento onde entramos e saímos enfrentando a chuva, ele sorria como um garoto que acabou de ganhar um doce, eu conhecia aquele caminho estávamos indo em direção a casa dele, não falei nada não imaginaria lugar melhor para ir nesse momento, chegamos rápido na casa dele estava tudo quente o que era gostoso depois de um belo banho de chuva, entramos e subimos para o quarto dele, entrei no banheiro tirando minha roupa molhada e ele atrás, uma coisa que não me incomodou, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a agua quente cair sobre mim, senti o corpo dele me abraçar por e suspirar parecendo aliviado.

-Você é linda sem maquiagem sabia?-disse ele e eu o olhei de canto.

-Pensei que gostasse de mim com maquiagem-disse e ele sorriu negando.

-Gosto de você sem maquiagem com roupas leve, você fica com um ar angelical, não desmerecendo a versão com maquiagem, mais prefiro você assim, da para ver mais seus olhos-disse e eu sorri.

-O que tem de tão especial em meus olhos?-perguntei e senti ele sorrir.

-Eu olho para eles e sinto segurança, assim como eu olhava para os olhos da minha mãe e sentia isso, no primeiro estante em que olhei para os seus olhos soube que você era diferente de todas as mulheres que já passou pela minha vida-disse ele e eu sorri me virando para ele.

-Você me desafia-disse o olhando- Me desafia a dar o melhor de mim toda hora, me sinto tão ... familiarizada com você parece que isso vem e não é de agora-disse e ele sorriu.

-Talvez fomos destinados a ficar um com o outro-disse e eu sorri.

-Não vejo destino melhor para mim Trent se não ao seu lado-disse e ele sorriu me beijando levemente, nossos corpos se grudaram um ao outro de encaixando como se fossem quebra cabeças, ele me encostou na parede alisando cada parte do meu corpo como se fosse me decorar.

-Quer ir para cama?-sussurrou entre meus lábios.

-Não quero uma primeira vez convencional-disse entre gemidos ao sentir seu toque.

-Tem certeza?-perguntou ele no meu ouvido.

-Absoluta-disse fechando os olhos, ele me ergueu e eu enrolei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, ele me olhou nos olhos e para os meus lábios, meu corpo queimou de desejo somente com o olhar dele, ele sorriu sabendo o que causa em mim, senti ele posicionar o membro dentro de mim e colocar com força, para ser sincera não senti nenhuma dor apenas um incomodo, ele começou devagar e eu a me acostumar com aquilo e a entender por que muitas pessoas não vivem sem isso.

-Está doendo-Perguntou ele se controlando.

-Não, pode ir mais rápido-sussurrei gemendo e ele sorriu de lado e foi mais rápido, eu mordi o ombro dele contendo o meu gemido alto, sua respiração era alto e ruidosa, a agua quente caia em nosso corpo, eu mordia os lábios e revirava os olhos, a chuva caia agora mais forte, o que deixava tudo perfeito.

-Você é tão perfeita-disse ele entre gemido roucos e eu gemi.

-Oh Trent- gemi em prazer, ele apertava minha coxa sem piedade, minha coluna começou com um formigar delicioso que eu sabia o que era, descia entre o meu abdômen e de repente de aquietou nas minhas parte intimas, eu tinha tido pela primeira vez um orgasmo, meu olhos reviraram e meu corpo tremeu, logo então foi o Trent que urrou e chegou ao êxtase. Nossas respirações foram se acalmando e nos olhamos, havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dele, assim como eu sabia que havia nos meu, ele me soltou suavemente e minhas pernas bambearam e ele sorriu.

-É normal-disse ele voltando a me beijar delicadamente, terminamos o banho e ele me deu um blusa e uma cueca para vestir, me joguei na cama completamente extasiada e cansada, ele se deitou do meu lado e eu o olhei- Como foi? Para você sua primeira vez?-perguntou e eu sorri.

-Não imaginaria mais perfeito do que isso-disse e ele sorriu de lado- e para você como foi transar com alguém totalmente sem experiência- disse e ele sorriu me olhando.

-Me senti Pedro alvares cabral descobrindo o Brasil-disse e eu ri e ele riu também- Na verdade eu aprendi como é fazer amor, nunca fiz isso, e agora que eu fiz quero fazer mais-disse e eu sorri.

-Eu também-disse e ele sorriu.

-Antes de fazermos mais uma você precisa comer para aguentar o segundo roud-disse e eu ri.

-Sim eu realmente preciso, isso da muita fome meu deus-disse e ele riu.

-Espero que não se incomode eu pedi Pizza-disse eu sorri.

-Otimo amo Pizza-disse e ele sorriu, a pizza chegou e comemos no quarto dele mesmo, assistindo um filme pela netflix, estava tão concentrada que nem vi a hora passar- Meu deus 00:00? Eu preciso ir embora amanhã temos que trabalhar-disse me levantando e ele me puxou de volta.

-Durma aqui-disse ele em um tom manhoso que eu nunca vi.

-Trent não posso não tenho roupa-disse e ele me puxou de volta.

-Passamos amanha bem cedo na sua casa e pegamos uma roupa agora volte aqui-disse me puxando e eu ri.

-Acho que alguém viciou no produto-disse brincando.

-Você acha que eu vou dormir longe dessa bundinha arrebitada? Nem pensar-disse e eu cai na risada, me cobri e voltei para os seus braços onde eu sabia que não existiria lugar mais perfeito do que esse.

Acordei um uns beijos no pescoço e sorri.

-Trent-disse resmungando e ele riu baixo.

-Vamos minha dorminhoca precisamos transar e ir trabalhar-disse ele no meu ouvido pegando suavemente minha bunda.

-Trent já?-perguntei me virando e ele sorriu.

-Vai me dizer que não quer?-perguntou e eu agarrei sua cintura com as pernas já posicionada, ele me olhou e sorriu- Boa garota-disse e fizemos tudo de novo, fomos para minha casa e me troquei, no trabalho foi difícil não desconcentrar com ele ali na minha frente toda hora me olhando, e ficava me mandando e-mail dizendo o como eu estava bonita e como era engraçado me ver vermelhas com os elogios dele, no fim do expediente eu sai primeiro para o estacionamento e logo atrás veio ele, ele me deixou em casa e disse para eu me trocar por que iriamos a toca, o que me deixou intrigada pois não saberia como reagir se alguns do meninos descem em cima de mim, me arrumei como sempre, uma blusa listrada de primavera, um shorts curto e uma botinha, deixei meus cabelos soltos mesmo e passei somente um delineador, peguei meu carro e fui para a toca e o carro de Trent já estava la e de repente eu me senti nervosa, entrei e todos estavam la brincando entre si.

-Gatinha- gritou o Théo vindo até a mim, senhor me ajuda o que eu faço agora, como vou reagir, sinto um braço me puxando e eu dei um gritinho, sabia de quem era aquelas mãos, ela andou passeando pelo meu corpo hoje de manhã- Porra é essa agora Trent?-perguntou o Théo, e de repente todos ficaram prestando atenção na gente.

-Essa gatinha aqui-disse o Trent olhando para todos- é minha namorada-disse e todos ficaram em choque inclusive eu.

-Ela é o que?-gritou a Katrina e todos ficaram mudos.

-Quero que a toca toda saiba que a Demétria a partir de hoje é apenas minhas e eu sou apenas dela, eu amo essa mulher-disse e eu devia estar roxa, vermelha da cor da aquarela , ninguém acreditava e nem eu, apesar de tudo estar acontecendo rápido, ele me assumiu na frente de todos, ele me puxou e tacou um beijo, o melhor beijo de todos!

Capitulo 14

Todos ainda nos olharam com cara de chocados , acho que ninguém estava acreditando.  
-Só eu que estou perdida?-perguntou a Lia.  
-Você não pode namorar com essa ai Trent, eu fiquei do seu lado por mais tempo do que ela, essa chegou do nada e nem conhece você direito-disse a Catrine.  
-Catrine nem você me conhece direito para falar isso, e para de dar chilique-disse e ele me olhou com muita raiva.  
-Ouça bem Demétria isso não vai ficar por assim, guarde bem minhas palavras-disse ela me olhando com tanta fúria nos olhos, que cheguei a pensar se eu devia ou não me preocupar com isso, ela passou que nem um canhão do meu lado batendo a porta. Eu olhei para o Trent que deu ombros-Ela nunca soube perder-disse ele me olhando.  
-Ok mais como isso aconteceu? A Demi foi a única mulher da face da terra que conseguiu esse feito que é amarrar o Trent a uma só mulher-disse a Lia e nos rimos.  
-O cara tava de olho nela faz tempo, teve um dia que quase me bateu por que eu e a Demi estávamos ficando-disse e eu o olhei.  
-Eu não acredito nisso-disse e o Trent olhou feio para o Theo.  
-Nossa tinha que expor assim na frente de todos?-perguntou ele e nos rimos.  
-Por isso que você desmarcou de jantar comigo ontem?-perguntou o Daron e eu suspirei.  
-Meu chefe me fez ficar até tarde no trabalho mesmo, por que o meu chefe é o Trent e ele ouviu nossa conversa-disse e o Daron o olhou.  
-Você é mais maníaco do que eu pensava-disse e eu ri.  
-Prezo pelo que é meu-disse passando o braço em volta de mim eu sorri, nos sentamos todos juntos e começamos a conversar sobre variadas coisas.  
-Então Demi nunca mais foi na faculdade?-perguntou e meu coração gelou, merda a faculdade tinha esquecido completamente.  
-Ahh, uma vez por mês a gente vai, agora que estava acabando eu só fico fazendo meu t.c.c-disse começando a ficar nervosa.  
-Qual é o tema do seu t.c.c?-perguntou a Debby e eu engoli seco o meu refrigerante.  
-É... Evolução da espécie-disse inventando na hora.  
-Não é um tema tão difícil-disse o Daron e eu ri.  
-Vai nessa ai, não sabe quantas teorias tenho que analisar, a de Darwin de vários caras, ter pesquisa, conclusão, eu já até cansei só de pensar-disse e eles rirão.  
-Quando vai ser sua formatura?-perguntou o Théo.  
-Não sei exatamente o dia, ainda estão organizando isso-disse e eles concordaram.  
-Vai convidar a gente né?-perguntou a Lia e eu sorri.  
-Claro-disse, ele voltaram para outro assunto e eu fiquei ali refletindo, não contei para o Trent sobre meu verdadeiro motivo de estar na toca, nem sobre minha faculdade, como vai ser isso?, como vou contar a eles que tudo foi uma farsa? E para o Trent?.  
-Tudo bem?-perguntou o Trent no meu ouvido me despertando.  
-Tudo sim-disse sorrindo e ele me olhou.  
-Parece estar aflita-disse ele e eu suspirei.  
-Falei sobre a faculdade me lebre que tenho que retomar meu t.c.c-disse e ele sorriu.  
-Eu sei é chato-disse ele- mais falta muito qualquer coisa posso te ajudar-disse ele e eu sorri, era um jeito doce dele demonstrar que se importava comigo.  
-Obrigada mais só falta a conclusão, graças a deus esse mês eu adiantei boa parte-disse e ele sorriu assentindo, logo depois fomos embora, eu fui indo para o meu carro e ele me segurou e eu ri.  
-Dorme lá em casa vai-disse ele no meu ouvido e eu ri.  
-Trent assim você fica mau acostumado-disse e ele sorriu.  
-Gosto quando dorme comigo-disse ele e eu sorri.  
-Hoje não, precisa terminar umas coisas-disse e ele sorriu.  
-Tudo bem mais amanhã cedo você vai em casa ficar comigo?-perguntou e eu sorri.  
-Vou sim cedinho apareço lá, umas 08;00 horas está bom?-perguntei e ele sorriu.  
-Está perfeito, nem tome café vai tomar comigo-disse eu ri assentindo, ele me puxou para um beijo maravilhoso, nos sorrimos e nos separamos cada um indo para sua casa e eu com a minha mente pesada.

Narração de Catrine

Aquela idiota achou mesmo que eu estava blefando, ótimo! Que continue pensando assim para que tudo ocorra bem, fiquei em frente a cadeia da cidade, quando vi aquele menino amigo da Demi sair, me aproximei dele e ele me olhou.  
-o que quer?-perguntou e eu sorri.  
-Sou uma conhecida da Demétria-disse e ele me olhou com raiva.  
-Sai de perto de mim antes que você me faça voltar para esse inferno-disse ele andando na frente.  
-Brendon-disse e ele me olhou- Odeio aquela vaca tomou o homem que amo, a menina que você tentou tirar o filho ainda está gravida por que a Santa Demi ajudou ela, e ela sem dó nem piedade ajudou a moça no boletim contra você, eu e você temos algo em comum, quer o Trent de volta, e você quer vingança-disse e ele me olhou, me avaliando.  
-Posso confiar em você?-perguntou e eu sorri.  
-Com toda certeza-disse e ele sorriu.  
-Tenho algo que pode ferrar com ela-disse ele sorrido e eu sorri- É sobre a faculdade, ela mentiu, nosso T.C.C era se infiltrar em grupos da sociedade-disse e eu ri.  
-Ahh o Trent vai amar saber disso-disse rindo e o olhei- Faremos uma boa dupla Brendon!-disse já planejando tudo.

Capitulo 15

Narração Da Demi

Acordei com meu celular tocando.

-Alo-disse

-Bom dia minha linda-disse e eu sorri.

-Trent!-disse e eu ouvi sua risada grossa.

-Estou começando a preparar o café sugiro que você venha logo para minha casa para comer junto comigo-disse e eu ri.

-Já estou indo-disse

-Estou esperando-disse ele desligando e eu sorri me levantando, lavei meu rosto e coloquei um vestido preto leve, penteei meu cabelo e sai com o meu carro, parei na frente da casa do Trent, entrei e tudo estava quieto.

-Trent?-chamei e ninguém respondeu- Trent?-chamei e senti meu corpo sendo puxado eu comecei a rir ao sentir o beijo na minha nuca- Trent quase me matou do coração-disse e ouvi sua risada.

-Demorou em-disse e ele me virou me tacando um beijo- Está linda-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Acho que já está vendo coisas eu acabei de acordar-disse e ele sorriu.

-Você é linda até feia demi, aceita isso-disse e eu sorri e reparei que ele estava só de olha, eu o olhei e ergui a sobrancelha.

-E esse look?-perguntei e ele riu tirando a toalha ficando completamente pelado.

-Estava só esperando você chegar-disse me pegando com tudo e me colocando no balcão.

-Huum a comida matinal do Trent é?-perguntei e ele riu.

-Não comida é forte demais, vamos dizer que é um relaxamento matinal-disse ele sorrindo e eu sorri, ele me beijou com tudo, começou a ergue meu vestido e a puxar minha calcinha com tudo, eu sorri, com delicadeza ele colocou o membro dele ereto dentro de mim e todo o meu corpo se arrepiou, ele me olhou nos olhos e eu o olhei- Eu te amo Demétria-disse e eu sorri soltando um gemido leve.

-Eu também te amo Trent-disse colando nossas testas.

-Você me deixa louco sabia-disse ele no meu ouvido e eu sorri, conforme ele aumentava o ritmo mais eu apertava ele, chegamos ao auge juntos, passamos o dia juntos, estava tudo uma maravilha, estava tudo do jeito que eu queria, porém alguma coisa me impedia de ficar feliz.

2 Semanas depois

-Você tem certeza disso?-perguntou a Lia e meu coração se acelerou.

-Ta duas semanas atrasada-disse pelo telefone, minha menstruarão sempre foi regrada.

-Faz o teste e depois fala com a gente ok?-disse ela

-Ta bom-disse e desliguei, fiz o xixi em cima do teste e esperei, meu deus como eu pude ser tão desprevenida? Olhei o teste e dois pausinhos vermelhos saíram, eu estava gravida. Meu deus e agora, respirei fundo e sai do banheiro, e supreendentemente o Trent estava na porta-Trent que susto-disse disfarçadamente já que estávamos no trabalho.

-Você foi vomitar de novo não foi?-perguntou ele preocupado, na ultima semana eu andava assim, vomitada ou tinha tontura e agora eu sabia o por que.

-Não juro só fui fazer xixi-disse e eu o olhei, a gente pode jantar hoje? Preciso te contar um assunto serio-disse e ele me olhou.

-Está com alguma coisa grave?-perguntou e eu meio que ri nervosa.

-Depende , pra alguns são e para outros não-disse e ele me olhou confuso.

-Lucy está me assustando-disse e eu sorri.

-Eu estou bem juro-disse e ele suspirou.

-Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me chame-disse e olhou para os lados sorrindo e me roubou um selinho que me fez rir. Fui para o meu lugar e voltei ao trabalho, de repente meu celular começou a vibrar, era mensagem sem número.

"Se prepare vadia! Hoje a casa cai"

Prendi a respiração, o que isso queria dizer?, resolvi ignorar estava muito feliz para me estressar com outras coisas, respirei fundo e voltei as minhas tarefas, no horário do almoço fui para o escritório do Trent para perguntar se ele ia almoçar comigo, ele estava sentada e parecendo confuso.

-Trent- chamei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-Oi-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Vai almoçar comigo?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Hoje não vai dar minha linda, vou resolver umas coisas com um associado-disse e eu assenti.

-Mais nosso jantar está de pé né?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Claro, nos vemos logo-disse ele se levantando e me dando aquele beijo que só ele sabia dar, suspirei e ele partiu. Depois do almoço ele não voltou, e até meu horário de ir também não oque eu achei estranho, ligava para ele e só dava na caixa postal, resolvi não me preocupar mais alguma coisa estava me deixando nervosa, fui para casa e o carro do Trent estava lá, eu sorri, ele devia estar me aprontando alguma coisa, abri a porta de casa e entrei sorrindo.

-Trent vi seu carro espertinho, o que você está aprontando-disse ascendi a luz e soltei um grito, estavam todos lá, Lia, Debby, Théo e o Trent e o Daron me olhando com cara de poucos amigos, e la lateral da porta estavam Brendon e Catrine juntos- O que você dois estão fazendo aqui-disse os olhando e a Catrine sorriu.

-Se eu fosse me preocuparia com tudo menos isso-disse ela sorrindo- Não é Trent-disse e ele me olhou, nunca tinha visto ele assim, com os olhos vermelhos cheio de decepção.

-Biologia ?-disse e ele levantou a papelada do meu T.C.C, meu deus não.

-Trent não é nada disso que você está pensando-disse começando a entrar em desespero.

-A não? Sociologia, como é viver no meio de punks-disse ele com puro ódio na voz.

-Eu juro que iria contar na hora certa-disse desesperada.

-Eu te perguntei Demétria no primeiro dia- gritou ele e eu me assustei- Se fosse sincera entraria no nosso grupo de boa, você teve esse tempo todo para ser sincera com todos, mais escolheu ser falsa-gritou ele e eu comecei a chorar.

-Por favor me entenda- disse e ele riu.

-Eu achei que você fosse diferente, mais eu me enganei- gritou ele jogando meu papeis em cima de mim e saindo com tudo.

-Trent-gritei correndo atrás dele mais ele foi mais rápido e saiu correndo entrando com tudo no carro. Logo em seguida todos saíram de casa me olhando com decepção- Por favor me entendam-disse.

-Não Demi, isso foi cruel, você era nossa amiga, te confiamos segredos nosso, e você nos traiu-disse a Lia e eu chorei mais.

-Não fui falsa, eu gosto de vocês, por favor-disse e o Theo suspirou alto.

-Bem não é isso que o T.C.C diz sobre nós-disse o Theo parecendo decepcionado comigo o que me doeu muito, eles saíram entrando no carro um por um, o Daron foi o ultimo e alisou meu queixo.

-Se cuida princesinha-disse ele sorrindo, isso foi uma despedida, eu sei, assim que eles sairão eu cai ajoelhada no chão, eu perdi tudo, meus amigos, e meu amor, o que seria de mim agora.

-Eu falei que ia me vingar-disse a Catrine atrás de mim e riu- Não se acostume, não vai ficar só por isso querida, ainda vai ter mais-disse ela sorrindo e o Brendon passou e piscou, mais eu só sabia chorar e me acabar sozinha, eu perdi tudo.

Capitulo 16

-Parabéns mamãe, você está gravida-disse a Médica para mim, eu sorri, de um modo bem forçado, queria ter a certeza que estava gravida mesmo fazendo um teste laboratorial, era certeza, eu estava gravida, meu deus. Forçando que estava tudo a mil maravilhas eu sai da clinica e fiquei pensando comigo sozinha, como daria essa noticia para o Trent, ele nem queria olhar na minha cara, liguei varias vezes para o seu numero e nada, fui na sua casa e nada, porém não me atrevi a ir na toca, Catrine poderia estar lá, eu não responderia por mim. Resolvi ir para casa, meu coração estava em mil pedaços, eu queria morrer, coloquei a mão na minha barriga e suspirei.

-me desculpe por está assim, juro que melhoro, por você-disse e sorri, minha barriga não apresentava qualquer sinal de gravidez mais já sentia a presença dele ali. Estava tudo escuro quando cheguei em casa, a rua silenciosa, de repente senti um medo enorme.

-Hora, hora, hora se não é a biscate-disse a Catrine saindo do meio da escuridão.

-Va se foder catrine, já conseguiu o que queria me deixe em paz-disse e ela riu.

-Ainda falta a cereja do bolo querida-disse ela sorrindo com maldade- A alguém que também precisa acertar as contas com você-disse e eu a olhei confusa, o Brandon saiu de trás dela e eu tranquei minha respiração.

-O que foi demizinha, não ficou com saudades de mim?-perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Sai de perto de mim-disse me afastando.

-Claro querida, depois que eu acabar com a sua raça, por que você tem que ser tão boazinha com tudo e com todos em? pessoas assim se fodem Demi, você vai aprender isso hoje-disse ele com um pé de cabra na mão, não esperei ele falar mais nada e corri para minha casa, seu tivesse chances conseguiria entrar e chamar a policia, porém ele foi mais rápido e me derrubou no chão, senti a primeira ferrada nas costas, gritei de dor e lagrimas escorreram- Isso foi por salvar o idiota do meu filho-disse e deu outra porrada nas minhas canelas e outra vez eu berrei de dor, eu quebrei a canela, tinha quase certeza disso, de repente eu senti uma dor imensa no nariz, alguém tinha chutado o mesmo.

-Eu mandei você ficar longe do Trent sua vadia- Disse a catrine e me deu um chute no estomago, me desesperei, meu filho meu deus, então comecei a rezar, mesmo sentindo o Brandon batendo em todas as partes do meu corpo e a catrine me dando chutes, eu queria que meu filho fosse salvo.

-Hey vocês-gritou alguém.

-Merda Catrine corre-disse e graças a meu anjo da guarda os dois correrão, eu não tinha mais forças, meu corpo ardia, eu berrava de dor e desespero.

-Não... Merda Demi-disse aquela voz que eu reconhecia, Daron.

-Daron-disse em um sussurro, estava doendo, demais.

-Demi não fale nada apenas ouça minha voz, fique comigo ok?-disse e eu assenti de leve, ele pegou o celular- Por favor uma ambulância, uma mulher foi espancada-disse ele dando o endereço.

-Meu bebe-disse e o Daron ouviu e arregalou os olhos.

-Por favor rápido, ela está gravida-disse ele surpreso e logo em seguida desligou- Jesus Demi você está gravida?-perguntou e eu comecei a chorar.

-Salva meu bebe Daron por favor-disse chorando e ele segurou meu rosto.

-Confie em mim, eu vou estar com você o tempo todo, eles estão a caminho- Realmente foram rápidos a ambulância chegou e me imobilizou, me levando para a ambulância, depois disso só lembro que a medica disse que estaria comigo tempo todo, e então eu apaguei.

Narração do Trent

Meu coração se apertava, eu estava angustiado, em toda a minha vida eu nunca havia chorado tanto, amar era uma merda, não atendi as ligações dela, e nem ouvi suas mensagens, ela me enganou esse tempo todo, eu estava machucado, eu a amava com todas as minhas forças, meu deus e eu era louco por aquela mulher, mais eu estava ferido, precisava me recuperar.

-Acho que fomos duros com ela-disse o Theo parecendo triste, ele gostava da Demi.

-Ela nos enganou-disse a Debby.

-Mais ela sempre foi legal com a gente, ela era nossa amiga-disse a Lia e me olhou- Ela era sua namorada Trent-disse e eu suspirei.

-Estou pior do que vocês acreditem, não posso falar com ela agora, se ela escondeu isso o que mais ela não pode ter mentido sobre ela?-perguntei e eles me olharam.

-Não está certo-disse o Théo indo de um lado para o outro- Estou sentindo algo ruim, temos que ir ve-la vamos aceitar as desculpas dela-disse o Theo e eu respirei fundo, eu estava sentindo uma dor imensa no meu peito, não sabia se devia me preocupar com aquilo, nunca havia sentindo isso por ninguém, meu celular começou tocar e eu olhei na tela, era o Daron, atendi.

-Fala-disse e ele respirou fundo.

-A Demi está internada-disse ele e eu me levantei rápido, meu coração parecia uma escola de samba.

-Como assim?-perguntei em desespero.

-Duas pessoas bateram nela, ela está muito machucada, meu deus Trent machucada demais-disse ele e eu tremi.

-Me fala o hospital-disse e todos me olharam estranho, eu respirei e ouvi tudo e desliguei- Temos que ir para o Hospital a Demi ... meu deus-disse correndo sem terminar, eles entenderam o recado e entraram no carro comigo.

-Trent não, deixa eu dirijo você está nervoso demais-disse a Lia e eu não protestei, ela tinha razão, o caminho todo foi um desespero, entrei correndo e vi o Daron e o peguei pela camisa.

-Cade ela? Onde está?-perguntei e nem percebi que já estava chorando, ele suspirou e me olhou.

-Trent ... ela ta em coma induzido-disse ela e eu me ajoelhei e gritei, não podia perder ela, eu não podia.

Capitulo 17

Narração de Demétria.

Acordei e me mexi, uma dor imensa tocou meu corpo todo, abri os olhos vagarosamente, pelo menos um deles, e percebi que estava um quarto branco.

-Demi-sussurrou alguém e eu me movi um pouco, os mesmo olhos azuis que os meus, porém a cabeleira era castanha, papai!

-Papai-sussurrei com dificuldade e ele sorriu.

-Não se esforce muito respire-disse e eu respirei fundo e doeu um pouco.

-Onde eu estou?-perguntei.

-No hospital querida, você estava a uma semana em coma-disse ele e eu gemi.

-1 semana?-perguntei assustada e um pouco agitada.

-Acalme-se-disse ele segurando a minha mão- as pessoas que te bateram fizeram um grande estrago você deve que ser induzida a um coma para se recuperar melhor-disse ele e eu institivamente coloquei a mão na minha barriga, meu filho!, meu pai acompanhou minha mão e sorriu de lado-Está tudo bem com o bebe, por um milagre ele não foi prejudicado-disse ele e eu suspirei fundo.

-Me desculpe, eu ia contar, mais não deu tempo-disse olhando para o lado e em um reflexo vi meu rosto, meu olho direito estava roxo, havia um corte acima da sobrancelha assim como no meu lábio inchado, meu corpo todo devia estar com hematomas e uma perna minha estava com gesso, tinha quebrado a perna, ótimo!

-Quem é o pai?-perguntou e eu respirei fundo, uma raiva incendiou dentro de mim, era por culpa deles.

-Não vem ao caso no momento, ele não precisa saber que vai ser pai-disse e meu pai respirou fundo.

-Por acaso é um homem alto de olhos verdes cheio de tatuagens? -perguntou e eu o olhei.

-Como sabe disso?-perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Desde a sua internação ele não saiu do hospital, ficou o dia todo aqui-disse ele e eu o olhei- Trent não ne?-perguntou e eu assenti.

-É, é ele-disse e olhei para o outro lado.

-Posso deixar ele entrar?-perguntou.

-Não-disse seca- só você e mamãe não quero a visita de mais ninguém-disse.

-Mais querida...-começou ele.

-Não papai, quando eu precisei da compreensão ninguém ficou do meu lado, a partir de hoje serei só eu e meu filho-disse e ele suspirou, se levantou e beijou minha cabeça e logo saiu, fechei os olhos e lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto, eu sentia raiva, raiva por não ter ninguém do meu lado, raiva por que eu estava nesse estado, raiva por tudo- Eu irei cuidar de você, sozinha-disse colocando a mão sobre a minha barriga.

Narração de Trent.

Estava sentado ao lado do Daron e rugia de sono.

-Vai para casa-disse e ele negou.

-Não, vou ficar mais um pouco-disse ele esfregando os olhos.

-Por que quer ficar?-perguntei e ele me olhou.

-Você sempre me ajudou nas horas mais difíceis, vou estar com você quando precisar também-disse e eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

-obrigada-disse sorrindo e ele sorriu, ele olhou para o quarto da demi e se levantou, era o senhor Carlos que tinha saído.

-Como ela está?-perguntou o Daron e ele sorriu.

-Acabou de acordar-disse e eu respirei aliviado.

-Vou ve-la-disse e ele me segurou e me olhou triste.

-Ela não quer te ver rapaz-disse e meu coração se apertou.

-O que?-perguntei.

-Ela não quer ver ninguém além de mim e a mãe dela-disse ele e suspirou- de um tempo ela está confusa-disse ele e eu assenti.

-Fala que eu estou aqui, que quero ve-a-disse e ele assentiu, entrou e demorou algum tempo e depois voltou.

-Daron-disse e ele olhou- Ela quer falar apenas com você-disse e eu o olhei e ele me olhou pedindo desculpas e entrou, ela queria ele, não me queria, eu a deixei quando mais precisou de mim, ele a salvou, isso me doeu mais do que eu imaginava.

Narração de Demetria.

Assim que meu pai saiu o Daron entrou, ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Parece que alguém não acordou bem-disse e eu ri.

-Piadinha de mau gosto-disse e ele riu.

-É bom te ver bem Demi-disse ele e eu sorri.

-Graças a você-disse e ele sorriu- venha aqui-disse e ele se aproximou- Quero que entregue isso a todos quando eu for embora-disse tirando a carta que eu tinha acabado de escrever.

-Para onde vai?-perguntou.

-Para um lugar onde eu possa recomeçar-disse sorrindo de leve- eu ficarei bem-disse e ele suspirou.

-Não precisa ir embora, o pessoal quer te ver, por que não deixou o Trent te ver?-perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Por que estou irada, e com raiva, eu acabaria os magoando –disse e eu suspirei e estiquei a carta e ele pegou.

-Quando posso entregar?-perguntou.

-Você saberá a hora-disse sorrindo e ele me olhou.

-Quem te bateu Demi-disse ele e eu o olhei.

-Isso não vem ao caso-disse

-Mais Demi...-começou e eu cortei.

-Quando eu me sentir confortável vocês saberão, no momento estou esperando a hora certa para isso-disse e ele assentiu- Quero te contar uma coisa e que fique entre a gente-disse e ele assentiu- jure por deus que não contará para ninguém e muito menos para Trent-disse e ele assentiu.

-juro por deus-disse ele e eu suspirei.

-Estou gravida do Trent-disse e ele tapou a boca.

-precisa dizer isso a ele-disse ele

-Não vou dizer, ele nunca saberá da existência desse bebe-disse e ele negou.

-Não posso esconder uma coisa dessa dele-disse e eu neguei.

-você jurou por deus-disse

-Demi não me force a fazer isso-disse ele

-Por mim, guarde esse segredo-disse e ele gemeu abaixando a cabeça.

-Tudo bem seu segredo está em boas mãos-disse ele e me olhou- Um dia ele vai ter que saber-disse e eu assenti.

-Tudo na sua hora-disse e ele me olhou- Mande todos irem embora, por favor não vou recebe-los-disse e ele assentiu.

-Se cuida-disse beijando minhas testa e se foi, meu pai e minha mãe por muitas vezes tentaram me convencer a ver o resto do pessoal, porém eu não me sentia bem para isso, precisava ficar sozinha, fui liberada do hospital alguns dias depois, fiquei em repouso na casa dos meus pais, botei minha casa para venda, e procurei uma casa em outras cidades. Hoje eu estava melhor, os hematomas diminuíram, porém minha perna continuava engessada, e eu andava com apoio de muleta, meu corte acima da sobrancelhas com certeza seria uma cicatriz em breve, suspirei ao me olhar outra vez no espelho, meu telefone tocou.

-Alo-disse

-Senhorita Demétria?-perguntou

-Ela mesmo-disse em resposta.

-Olá eu gostaria de le recordar que sua apresentação do T.C.C é quinta feira, esteja lá as 19:00-disse e eu suspirei.

-Tudo bem obrigada-disse e desliguei, olhei para minha caixa de mudança e me sentei e achei eu relatório, estava pronto.

-Querida o almoço está pronto-disse minha mãe aparecendo na porta e me olhou- o que é isso-perguntou se aproximando.

-meu T.C.C-disse e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

-O que vai fazer com ele?-perguntou e eu a olhei.

-Vou apresenta-o na quinta feira-disse e ela suspirou.

-Já se torturou demais meu amor, não é melhor deixar isso de lado?-perguntou e eu neguei.

-Vou apresentar essa porcaria, pegar o meu diploma e começar uma vida nova-disse e ela sorriu.

-Pode começar sua vida aqui, com nos-disse e eu sorri.

-Mamãe preciso voar sozinha, agora tenho um filho para cuidar, quero ser dona do meu eu outra vez-disse e ela sorriu.

-Como queria querida, agora vamos almoçar-disse ela me ajudando, os dias se passaram, na quinta feira a tarde fizemos a viajem para a capital, ao passar pelas ruas escrito P.A.C meu coração se doeu de saudades, das nossas conversar jogadas fora, e as pichações e principalmente do Trent, outra vez fechei os olhos e tentei esquecer isso, fiquei na faculdade até chegar o horário. Meu pai sempre andou com dois guardas costas o que me caiu bem essa noite.

-Quero que vocês dois fiquem perto de mim, não deixem ninguém se aproximar após a apresentação ok?-perguntei.

-Sim senhorita-disseram os dois, fiquei na fila de espera e vi alguns amigos de classe que lamentaram o ocorrido comigo.

-Agora senhoras e senhores, senhorita Demétria Lucy Castini aluna do 5º ano de Sociologia apresentação sobre os Punks pesquisa de campo-disse o anunciador e eu fui, firme e forte com minhas muletas, o olho esverdeado e um corte sobre a sobrancelha, porém firme, ouvi aplausos e fui a frente colocando minha tese em cima da minha mesinha e posicionei o meu microfone, olhei para todos que pareciam chocados com a minha aparência, e então, lá no fundo aquele grupo que eu sempre guardarei no meu coração, Lia, Debby, Théo, Daron e ele Trent, estava lindo como sempre, havia me ligado desde que eu sai do hospital mais não atendi nenhuma, seus olhos pareciam inchados e vermelhos, me olhava com dor, respirei fundo e voltei a me concentrar na tese, abri e os olhei de novo e resolvi fechar, não iria ler o que eu achava naquela época, ouvi várias exclamações, por eu ter fechado a tese.

-Bem eu não tenho essa aparência horrível, geralmente sou bonita-ouvi risadas da multidão- Quando fui sorteada eu quis matar meu professor-disse e ouvi novamente outras risadas- quem me conheceu no começo do curso sabe como eu era, não tinha voz para nada, sempre fui boa aluna, sempre evitava de chamar atenção e quando chamava desviada o foco eu sofria de complexo de inferioridade-disse e ri sem humor- Na hora que abri o papel e olhei punks eu pensei, ótimo 5 anos de notas boas jogado para ar-disse e todos rirão- Como alguém como eu iria interagir com alguém completamente oposto de mim? Ele iriam perceber na hora que eu não era quem eu fingia ser, e por incrível que parece eu consegui, por 7 meses, os 7 meses maravilhosos da minha vida-disse e eu sorri- Conheci pessoas excepcionais, cada um com seu talento em particular, um era bom com piadas e tinha a necessidade de repetir seu primeiro nome duas vezes por que segundo ele da mais tesão o nome-disse e todos rirão e eu ouvi um "sou eu" alto vindo dele- As meninas sempre tinha uma história maluca para contar, tive um amigo com eu sempre me encantei com os olhos azuis e doces que me ajudou na hora que eu mais precisei-disse e eu olhei para o Daron que sorriu e logo olhei para o Trent que pareceu prender a respiração- E conheci um, com um mistério incrível no olhar verde, me ensinou a viver a vida como se cada segundo fosse o ultimo da minha vida-disse e lagrimas começaram a rolar nos olhos dele, eu abaixei a cabeça e respirei fundo- Quando somos apenas estudantes de sociologia, achamos que somos os melhores do mundo, que somos a base da sociedade, que tudo os outros rotulam, mais quando eu vi a outra face da história vemos que o errado somos nós, eu rotulei eles no primeiro dia que eu os conheci, achava eles loucos e que alguém precisava colocar freio neles, mais na verdade alguém devia tirar o freio de mim, e foi o que eles fizeram...Me libertaram e eu sou grata por isso, sou grata por cada segundo de risada, de bebidas, de piadas, de amor-disse e suspirei- Quero terminar dizendo espero que um dia eles me perdoem por ter sido outra pessoa o tempo todo, e que eles tenham descoberto isso de forma errada, agradeço por cada segundo da minha pequena liberdade, eu amo cada um de vocês, apesar de estar bem machucada também-disse e olhei para cada um- Dedico meu T.C.C a todas as Demétrias do mundo, que precisam de uma Lia, Debbi, Théo, Daron e principalmente de um Trent para se libertar, espero que vocês o encontre junto com sua liberdade-disse e sorri, todos aplaudirão de pé, olhei para o Daron e assenti, ele entendeu o recado, me virei e sai, ouvi meu nome ser gritado no fundo, mesmo com a muleta eu dei um jeito de ir rápido para o carro.

-Demétria, espera por tudo que é mais sagrado-disse o Trent correndo atrás de mim- Demétria eu te amo-gritou ele e eu apertei os lábios e suspirei, ouvi os guardas segurarem ele- Me soltem, Demétria eu te amo-gritou ele e eu parei e suspirei, me virei ele estava metros de distancia de mim, os guardas o seguravam com força, ele se debatia e seus olhos verdes me olharam, eu o olhei e sorri.

-Adeus Trent-sussurrei e ele entendeu.

-não, não por favor , não faça isso comigo- gritou ele e eu fui embora, para sempre da vida dele, seria melhor para mim e para o nosso bebe.

Narração do Daron.

Depois da apresentação da Demi eu entendi eu era a hora de abri a carta e ler, pegamos o Trent que havia caído no chão e chorado até não querer mais, logo que chegamos na toca ele já foi indo para o seu quarto mais eu o parei.

-Esperem-disse e todos me olharam, estavam todos tristes- Eu tenho uma coisa que a Demi mandou eu dar para vocês-disse e ele desceu e ficou esperando, abri a carta e respirei fundo.

"A essa altura eu já estarei muito longe dai, bem quero ser direta ao ponto, queria agradecer a cada um de vocês por tudo que fizeram por mim, pelas risadas, pela noite de saideira, pelo abraço amigo e pelo conforto de um lar, me desculpem por tudo, espero que um dia entendam o porquê de tudo isso, no começo não pensei muito sobre como isso iria acabar, mais vendo esse terrível desastre que foi eu vi que realmente eu deveria ter sido sincera desde o começo, porém o não adianta ficar chorando pelo que não foi feito, espero que cada vivam felizes e tenham tudo que sonham, amo vocês"

Terminei de ler e vi que a outra parte era reservada para o Trent.

-Essa é pra você trent-disse e ele pegou a carta, olhou e suspirou e voltou a chorar.

-O que diz?-perguntei.

-Quero que você siga em frente assim como eu vou fazer, mais saiba Trent, que você foi e sempre será o homem da minha vida, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente você me deu uma eternidade dentro dos nossos dias numerados, espero que seja feliz, com amor Demétria.

Fim


End file.
